


ArrowsofCupid.com

by HeichousLife



Category: Ereri - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, snk - Fandom
Genre: AU - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe, College!Eren, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Kawaii, M/M, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Romance, Teacher!Hanji, teacher!Mike, teacher!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeichousLife/pseuds/HeichousLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes that person you’re waiting for just might be a click away"</p><p>Jean convinces Eren to sign up for a dating website when he announces that he has trouble finding a mate, when he is home alone, Eren's curiousity gets the best of him and just when he thinks that Jean's advice was stupid and he gets ready to delete it, he runs across a very attractive man and takes the inititive to catch his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jean's Stupid Advice

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time on Ao3 and my first time writing a fanfic for my OTP ERERI! 
> 
> I feel like I did an okay job on this first chapter and i hope to get better on this. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this! I hope you all enjoy!

It was no use.

It seemed as if Eren could never hold a relationship very long.

He would get into one very fast and then next thing he knew, he got attached and the person he cared for ended up leaving him. It never failed. Was it how he looked? How he acted or what he said? Whatever it was, guys never really stayed with him very long, especially when he thought things were getting pretty good.

They always said that they were “moving too fast” or that they “just weren’t ready”. He didn’t know what to do.

So one day while he was out with his friends, one of them offered him a suggestion that he thought he would never try.

“Why don’t you sign up for an online dating site or something?” Jean Kirschstein offered, muttering through bites of his donut, though never looking up from his laptop. They were all sitting at a round table at their favorite coffee shop. Armin gasped and shook his head.

“No way Jean! Who’s know’s who those people are online! I say he keeps trying with people he can see in person.”

Mikasa nodded in agreement while sipping on a cup of tea. “Armin’s right. Eren’s too good for those weirdoes online. I say he waits for the right person to come along.”

Eren was embarrassed by all of this attention he was getting. He was merely venting about how he couldn’t hold a relationship very long and here he was, sitting here listening to his friends giving HIM advice.

“Oh come on guys, it’s not that bad. I should know because I have one.” Jean turned his laptop around and showed Eren the screen and the others crowded around him to see what was on the screen as well.

_Arrowsofcupid.com_

Eren heard of that site but he never knew that _Jean_ was using it…

“Well I guess that means you’re a weirdo too, Jean.” Mikasa muttered, shaking her head as she downed the rest of her now warm tea. Armin looked rather worried.

“Jean, are you sure you should be on this kind of thing? I mean…I don’t think that it’s safe at you. I mean you could be talking to anybody. You can’t always believe what you see on the internet you know.”

Jean rolled his eyes and snorted. “Yeah, Yeah I know. But I think I hit the jackpot on this site. I met a guy on here about a week ago and I think he is pretty cool. I like him a lot. His name is Marco Bodt.” The Brunet grinned happily, showing off pictures of the young man.

“Oh he seems cute to me…” A voice from behind Jean sounded and it was Sasha a slice of cake, shaking her head. She worked at the café and it was apparently her break time.

Mikasa shook her head as well. “I still think that Eren should wait for the right person to come along.”

“You never know Mikasa, sometimes that person you’re waiting for just might be a click away.” Jean said, turning his screen back around and continued typing away nonchalantly.

“What do you think, Eren?” Mikasa finally asked, wondering what he had to say in the midst of all the advice that everyone was giving him. He only sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head while smiling nervously. He honestly didn’t know but if Jean possibly found someone online, it might be worth a try right?

“Ah well…I think that it’s good for anyone who uses it for the all of the right reasons.”

“So you’re thinking about using it, right Eren?” Mikasa blurted out and Eren was thrown off his feet, he had no idea what to say and he didn’t want to admit that he thought the idea was appealing. Instead he decided that this was his cue to get out the line of fire and go home to think about it.

“Erm, actually I have to head home. I have lots of homework to start on that I have been putting off. Thanks a lot for listening to me and thanks for all of your advice, I’ll see you tomorrow!” Eren took one last sip of his coffee and he was out the door before the others could probe him with more questions.

 l ♥ l

Eren stared at his laptop for hours as he tried to concentrate on anything else that stupid dating website. He felt that was desperate if he signed up for it and that he didn’t need to look for a relationship online and that he showed wait instead…but the other side of him was curious and wanted to try it out for just a day if needed.

He thought about it and his curiosity got the best of him.

_I can always delete it tomorrow if I don’t like it._

He thought to himself as he typed in the website in the address bar. Within a few minutes he had signed up and uploaded a picture and filled out the necessary boxes and he waited.

Nothing happened.

No message or request to chat… nothing.

He sighed. He had no idea how impatient he was until he signed up for this stupid thing.

Eren decided to turn in for the night and check his status in the morning. Until then, he downloaded the corresponding app on his phone so he won’t have to check on his computer frequently.

l ♥ l

A few days went by and Eren was fed up. He finally started getting online messages like he wanted, but not from the people who sent them. They were mostly old, disgusting bastards who wanted a one night stand with him since he was so young. There were some cute boys who looked innocent but right off the bat asked for nude pictures of him and sent indecent pictures of themselves to him. And then there were just the nerds that he just was not attracted to. It was useless. Even in the virtual world he had no hope for finding a person to date.

_“That person you’re waiting for might be a click away.”_

Eren remembered what Jean said and he rolled his eyes.

“No such luck for me.” He murmured to himself in class as he scrolled through various pictures of men as he contemplated about deleting his account when he got home since he was having no such luck.

Just when he was about to click out of the app he came across a rather attractive man with dark hair and mercurial eyes. He blinked and clicked on his profile and frowned when the guy barely filled out his about me, likes, dislikes, and pretty much everything else that was on his profile. Most of it was just ‘will write later’ and just a sentence or two.

His online name was _LeviAckerman, w_ hich was apparently his real name as well.

So simple. Nothing special about it unlike _JeagerBombz_.

He tapped on Levi’s pictures and he swore he could feel a blush creeping in his cheeks. The man was even more attractive than he had thought even though he never smiled in any of his pictures.

Once finished with looking at his pictures, he decided to break the ice and send him a message. He stared at the keyboard on his phone and his thumbs twiddled every which way as he tried to figure out what to say.

He didn’t want to sound stupid and have the man ignore him…

What could he say?

Finally, he decided on a simple message.

_JaegerBombz: Hello :)_

He sighed and clicked send and clicked off his phone, smiling at how attractive the man was.

Fifteen minutes passed and he was already out of class and on lunch break and right after he grabbed his lunch and sat down at the lunch table before his friends came to sit with him, his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and he had the biggest grin on his face. Levi messaged him back.

_LeviAckerman: Hi_

It was short and to the point but Eren was happy and he felt that things were finally going his way.


	2. Jager Bombs and Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for the kudos, bookmarks and hits! I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Once again i am a virgin to this site and i am still learning. I am used to using Fanfiction.net and i am used to importing my work from Microsoft Word, not typing it out then posting directly from the site. So please bear with me! I am trying!
> 
> <3 <3 <3

Eren grinned and forgot about his lunch. He set his tray on the table and made himself comfortable, once again he was twiddling his thumbs, wondering what he was yet again going to say so he won't sound silly and run him off. He sat there, staring at his phone and chewing on his bottom lip until he sighed and decided to play it safe and just make small talk. 

_JeagerBombz: How are you?  I assume your name is Levi, right?_

He clicked send on his phone and hoped that he didn't blow himself. He once again looked through Levi's pictures and smiled at how handsome he was and he was thankful that the man decided to talk to him. Oh, how nice he looked in that black tank top. . . wow, he even rode a motorcylce? Eren couldn't help but scroll through the raven-haired man's pictures once more before he thought about his food.

He set his phone aside and right when he did, Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha and Connie made their way to his table and he smiled gently at them. 

"Well fucking hell, Eren, you couldn't wait for us so we could get lunch together? Jeez what a pig." Jean insulted and set his tray down at the table along with everyone else. 

"Just ignore him Eren, Jean's upset that he failed his second essay in English today." Armin reassured Eren but the boy was used to it anyways. He and Jean argued like cats and dogs anyways so why should he be bothered by it now?

"Oh please, I told you Jean was a failure in that subject. No matter how many times you teach him he won't learn a single thing." Eren muttered taking a bite out of his burger. Afterwords he checked his phone and frowned. He got nothing. He opened his phone and checked to see if he sent the message to Levi and in fact he did. 

He sighed unhappily and frowned; he was getting a little impatient but decided to use his friends to pass the time. During the time he checked his phone, he pretty much blocked out whatever Jean had said and before he knew it, he was checking his phone a third time and Mikasa noticed pretty quickly while everyone else was talking about how their day went so far.

“Eren is something wrong? This is the about the third time you’ve checked your phone?”

Eren inclined his head from his phone. “Huh? Oh, no, I’m just…checking the time is all.” He lied though it wasn’t the best one he’s told. Either way he could never tell them that he signed up for that stupid dating website, he would never hear the end of it from them. Though Mikasa saw right through his lie and narrowed her dark eyes.

“Eren, you checked your phone three times JUST for the time? Are you sure nothing’s going on?”

Eren’s eye twitched and he gave a quick smile. “Positive Mikasa! Don’t worry okay?” He told her and before he knew it, his phone buzzed in his hand. It was Levi. He checked the time and thirty minutes had passed before he got Levi’s messaged, he must have been busy. Eren grinned once again and he read the message.

_LeviAckerman: Good and yes. What’s up with your name though? It’s weird._

Eren’s eye twitched again…not the greeting he was expecting. Short answer and an insult to top it off.

_JaegerBombz: Err, well… I couldn’t really think of anything else. I thought something trendy would be cool to put I guess… and my name is Eren by the way. It’s nice to meet you._

Eren sighed and flipped his phone over on the screen and chewed on his lip. This guy was starting off rather rude…sort of…

“Eren, did you even hear what we said?”

Sasha’s voice rang in his ear and he was brought back to reality. “What?”

“We were discussing that Professor Pixis was having a study session on Thursday for next week’s test which is going to be on Tuesday. We were wondering if you were going to come with us or not.” Sasha reiterated to Eren once more and the latter thought about it and he declined.

“No thanks I can study on my own, I have to work around that time anyways. Speaking of work, it’s about time for me to go since I don’t have class for the rest of the day.” Eren noticed that he only took one bite out of his food and he gave the rest to Connie who looked like he was ready to devour it.

“Jeez Connie, and to think Sasha had an abyss for a stomach.” Jean muttered.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”  Eren waved off his friends and was up and out of the cafeteria. 

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at her friend. She knew something was going on but she didn’t know what. 

**l ♥ l**

Eren was happy when he received another message from Levi. He was parked outside of the local Walmart where he was one of the many cashiers there.

_LeviAckerman: So you actually drink Jager bombs and think that’s trendy? Is that it?_

Eren deadpanned and laid his forehead on the steering wheel of his car, though his phone buzzed again.

_LeviAckerman: Gotta admit though, pretty catchy I guess. First name Eren? Last name Jaeger?_

Eren smiled. He actually noticed his name. He chewed on his lip and checked the time. He had almost half an hour before he had to clock in for work He could sit in his car and chat it up for a while.

_JaegarBombz: Yep! I’m Eren Jaegar. And Thanks, though no to your first message. I don’t drink. I just thought the name was cool. Haha._

Send.

A few minutes later. Levi replied back.

_LeviAckerman: Nice._

Eren sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. This guy wasn’t making this conversation any easier. It was like pulling teeth to get this guy to talk.  He sat there for a few minutes to figure out what to say.

_JaegerBombz: I see that you don’t really have to very much filled out on your profile. I just see your name and a short sentence stating that you’re a teacher who’s single._

Eren sent the message and a few minutes later they were finally getting somewhere.

_LeviAckerman: Yeah. I guess you could say that I’m not much of a talker._

_JeagerBombz: I can see that…you say you’re a teacher? Where do you teach at?_

_LeviAckerman: I work at Trost High School, I teach government to the 12 th graders here. _

_JaegerBombz: That’s super cool! I graduated from Trost High School. I attend University of Sina, just a few miles from Trost.  It’s my second year here._

_LeviAckerman: I’d like to think so, but sometimes I ask myself why I decided to teach such lazy ass brats. Ah, I hear that’s a pretty good school, it’s in a good area._

Eren couldn’t help but laugh. He had to admit that he was like that when he was a senior in high school. Before he replied back he checked the time and he panicked. He had two minutes before he was late to work.

“Holy Shit!”

He hopped out of his car and locked it, stuffing his phone in his pocketing while running towards the store. Once he entered, he quickly clocked himself in right on time. He bowed his head and panted, trying to catch his breath.

“Haha, made it just in time kid.” Eren looked up to see blonde haired Reiner grinning at him and he returned the expression.

“Yeah, I got kinda busy.”

“Well let’s go ahead and get to work shall we?” Reiner slapped Eren on the back and he gave a chuckle, quickly rushing to the men’s room to switch into his Walmart shirt.

Once he was done, Eren pulled out his phone while walking to one of the empty registers.

_JaegerBombz: Haha, :) I hate to say it but I was one of those lazy good-for-nothings back when I was a senior and yes, it’s a nice school, I won a scholarship for academics. :) But hey, I’m just now getting into work so I will chat with you later Levi!_

Eren was grinning from ear to ear as he greeted each customer with a warm hello and made small talk as he scanned the customer’s items, talking with Levi put him in a good mood and he just couldn’t wait until break came so he could chat some more with him.

His isle was empty so he took this quick time to check his phone.

_LeviAckerman: Okay. I’m getting off work as well. Do well at work, Eren Jeager._

Eren knew he was blushing when he read his full name. He wished he could hear Levi’s voice so he knew what his name would sound like rolling off the man’s tongue.

“Excuse me sir,”

Eren’s fantasies were interrupted when his isle had 3 customers waiting and he blushed slightly. He bowed and quickly began scanning the young ladies items.

This was going to be a _long_ evening.


	3. Trust Me. I'm A Teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much! I love the comments I am getting! 
> 
> I am trying to get my chapters longer and I am going to try to update every night if I can. 
> 
> I really love how Levi behaves at the end of this chapter. Such a sassy motherfucker. Haha. 
> 
> If you're an Ereri fan, follow my ass on Tumblr! Ereri-is-Bae.tumblr.com
> 
> (excuse my fucked up spelling/grammar mistakes.)  
> :) :) :) :) <3

Levi sighed as he got home from work.

 He set his bag down and quickly put hot water in his Keurig for coffee. He had a long day at work today. Usually his kids would settle down and not misbehave at while he taught but today they were more talkative than ever.

He looked at himself in the mirror and ran a hand through his now mussed hair. He decided to take a shower first then relax. Maybe grade a paper or two.

He took about twenty minutes in the shower. For the first five he just stood there and let the hot water pelt his skin. The next five he washed his face and then ran his hands through his hair. The last ten he spent washing his body slowly, enjoying the quietness despite the sound of the shower running.

Once he finished drying off and dressing himself regular pajama pants and his usual tank top that ranged from gray, to black to white. He decided on white this time.

Levi padded into the kitchen to see his mug full of hot coffee, all steamy and ready for him. He took a careful sip and let out a relieved sigh, coffee always seemed to be the answer for most of his problems. He made his way into the living room with his steaming _#1 Teacher_ mug in hand. Before he went to shower he made sure to have his papers and laptop set up so he could get some grading done.

“Jesus,” He whispered as he sat down and felt his stress ebbing away as he relaxed. After a minute or two of gathering himself, he set his pace on getting his kid’s papers graded and entering them into the gradebook. It was like a pattern.

Grade 3 papers, enter them into the computer, and take a sip of his coffee while reading his emails from other teachers or his higher ups. He would save reading his student’s emails AFTER he finished grading their papers. 

He was down to his last paper, marking them while also making sure to write encouraging notes to boost his student’s esteem since he knew some of them were having problems at home.

He downed the last of his coffee after entering in the last grade into his database. Most of his students did well on his surprise essay…though some of them still needed one-on-one working with. He slouched back into his couch and used his fingers to drag his phone to him to check and see if this Eren person has messaged him back and he didn’t. He felt a little annoyed but he figured he was still at work, so he took this time to rest his eyes for a moment or two.

Levi woke with a start and sat up. It was dark in his apartment and he felt around for his phone to check the time. Twenty minutes until nine o’ clock. He sucked his teeth. Levi hadn’t meant to fall asleep, he just wanted to get a few minutes of rest in before he got up to tidy around his already tidied home. His phone buzzed spastically and messages from Arrows of Cupid began flowing on his phone and he used his thumb to scroll through the messages and he gave a small smirk.

_JaegerBombz: Hey Levi! :D :D  Just got off work. How was your day?_

_JaegerBombz: I’m sure you must be busy, message me back when you can!_

_JaegerBombz: Jeez, I just got home and I am already forced to study. Hope you’re not working too hard!_

_JaegerBombz: Hey Levi, It’s Eren again, I am sure you worked your hardest today so I assume you’ve turned in for the night I’m a bit tired myself so Goodnight! :)_

Levi smiled. Usually he would wake to shitty emails from staff and whiny emails from his students, but he felt a little heart-warmed to have someone ask how his day was.

He pushed his phone aside and quickly stacked the papers neatly on his coffee table and closed his laptop. He would read his student’s emails later and worry about them complaining tomorrow. He hadn’t eaten yet. The only thing he consumed when he got in was a cup of coffee and even what he brewed was now cold.

He sighed and went into the kitchen and leaned on the counter to figure out what he was going to eat. He rubbed his chin and then searched around in his cabinets for something quick to cook. He peeked in the fridge.

Leftover takeout from last night.

He figured it was good as any and he took out the food and popped it in the microwave while heading back to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

The microwave notified Levi that his food was done and he popped open the microwave door and grabbed his now hot food and water and made his way back into the kitchen to turn on the television. Though he paid no attention to it, he was busy messaging Eren back.

_LeviAckerman: Hey. Got a little busy. Just finished making dinner. Talk to you tomorrow I guess._

Levi, took a bite out of his food and flipped through the channels to find what was good on.

**l ♥ l**

Eren’s phone buzzed most of the time after he got off work but none of them was from Levi. They were mostly from Mikasa and Armin, telling him about studying and other silly stuff like that. He got the occasional text from Reiner asking if he wanted to hang out after work but he always declined. The only person he wanted to talk to was Levi and even he seemed too busy to talk to him.

He frowned and laid in his bed. He waited for most of the day, hoping he would see something from the man but he got nothing. He tried passing the time, cleaning up, folding his laundry that should have been done days ago. He cooked and cleaned once again and took a shower. When he came out, still there was nothing from the man and he was afraid that he too decided that Eren wasn’t his type so he quit talking to him.

Eren’s eyes went wide and he hoped to God that wasn’t the case. He felt sick to his stomach so he rolled over in his bed and remembered the last text he sent him. He figured he sent too many and Levi thought that he was desperate.

He groaned in his pillows and cursed himself but then his phone buzzed and he lazily reached over to grab it. His eyes squinted when the lights hit them and he sat up quickly when he saw it was a message from Levi. His heart began beating a little faster when he opened the message to read everything.

_LeviAckerman: Hey. Got a little busy. Just finished making dinner. Talk to you tomorrow I guess._

_JaegerBombz: Hey!!! I’m still awake. I thought I’d study a little more before I actually turned in. What did you make? Was work nice?_

Eren smiled as he sent the message.

_LeviAckerman: Ah. I actually am just eating leftovers. It could have been better, my kids were acting pretty rowdy today, could barely get a lesson in without having them fucking flapping their gums._

Eren chewed on his lip and wondered what to say. He didn’t really know…

_JeagerBombz:  ): Aw. . .  if it makes you feel any better, I had a weird day at work today…it was borderline bad because it was embarrassing._

_LeviAckerman: Oh yeah? What happened?_

_JeagerBombz: While I was checking out this old lady, I believe she thought I was her son and she had me sing happy birthday to her. The bad thing was, she was holding up the line and I had at least six people waiting for me to hurry up and sing the happy birthday song to the little old lady. Ugh._

_LeviAckerman: You were checking out the old lady? So you’re interested in ladies the age of your grandmother?_

Eren read Levi’s message and he almost died from blood rushing to his head so fast. He hadn’t meant to type it like that…his heart clenched and he figured that Levi must think that he is some kind of grandmother loving type of guy now. He placed his face into the palms of his cupped hands and he groaned loudly.

_JeagerBombz: NO! NO! I Swear it’s not like that! I totally worded that wrong!_

_LeviAckerman: Relax. I was only kidding. Hey, at least on the bright side, you made me feel better with that little joke I made. Ha. Thanks._

Eren stared at his phone with a mixture of annoyance and raw surprise. Did he just make a crude joke? Oh boy.

His hot face cooled down and he wiped the sweat from his palms and fell back into his pillows, letting out a sigh of relief. “Yeah. Ha ha very funny.”

_JaegerBombz: Oh…haha. Jeez you almost gave me a heart attack. You’re welcome though. Glad I could help. I guess._

_LeviAckerman: You didn’t really think I thought that about you did you?  But you got to admit, it was funny at least for a second._

Eren smiled at his phone and shook his head.

_JaegerBombz: Not for me haha. I see your sense of humor is rather crude and dark._

_LeviAckerman: Eh, I have my diva days._

A loud laugh erupted from Eren as he imagined Levi acting as a diva and the thought brought tears of humor to his eyes.

The two went on like this for hours, just making small talk back and forth, never missing more than two minutes to respond back to each other, whether it be Levi’s short and clipped answers with an occasional “ha” or Eren’s long messages that contain every detail about what he is talking about.

_LeviAckerman: Hey, It’s about time for me to turn in. I have to work in the morning and you have school, I’m assuming since you bitched about studying. You should turn in as well so I won’t be the blame if you flunk your test._

Eren frowned. It was a little passed one thirty in the morning. Jesus, the last time he checked it was barely nine at night. He wasn’t ready to stop talking to Levi yet, though he had to admit that he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

_LeviAckerman: Here’s my number. 609-555-1225. Text me tomorrow, I’m getting tired of this ridiculous site. Do well on your test and make sure not to cram. It won’t stick to your memory as much if you do. Trust me. I’m a teacher. Night._

Eren blushed deeply. Levi wished him luck on the test tomorrow. He grinned and had to stop himself from hugging his phone to his chest. He set his phone down and prayed for luck tomorrow on his test. He clapped his hands together. “Tomorrow is going to be a great day!” He chanted to himself happily and rolled over while pulling the covers over him to get some sleep for in the morning.

_JaegerBombz: I won’t! And Goodnight Levi! Thank You!_


	4. Nosy Ass Friends and Teachers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! So many Comments and so much Love!!! Thanks guys so much! I didn't think i would become this popular in such a short amout of time! 
> 
> Thank you all! I am just so happy!
> 
> Before we begin, I need make a couple of things clear.
> 
> \- Mikasa and Levi aren't going to be related in this.  
> \- Eren and Mikasa aren't going to be step-siblings in this fic, just friends i finally decided  
> \- i decided to make this AU gay/lesbian friendly meaning that gay is just as common as straight instead of having everyone (in the fic) freak out about it. 
> 
> Once again, I am going to TRY to update every night, If i don't I will TRY to make up for it with 2 chapters whenever i get back. :D
> 
> (please excuse me for my fucked up spelling/grammar mistakes.)

“Eren you look happier than usual. Did you study for your test today?”

Mikasa noticed how content Eren looked. It was like seeing him normally for the first time in months. What was going on with him?

“Huh?” Eren asked, turning away from his backpack to pay attention to his best friend when she asked him that. “Yeah, I studied last night. I think I should be good.” Eren remembered what Levi told him about cramming minutes before a test and he took his word for it. Instead, he was clearing out his messy backpack for more space so he could place more stuff in there. They were sitting in Professor Pixis’ class and he watched as everyone else crammed. Even Jean.

“Are you sure? You look pretty confident that you will pass.” Armin turned around since he was sitting in front of his friend. Eren scowled and rolled his green eyes.

“What you have no confidence in me? Come on Armin, I thought you were my friend. Instead of worrying about me, you should worry about horseface over there who’s cramming like there’s no tomorrow.”

Jean turned around and flashed the middle finger at him. Both Mikasa and Armin were shocked. Eren hadn’t called Jean that in a while. He definitely was in a good mood. Usually Eren would be in the same boat that Jean was in and asking them a bunch of questions before they were handed the test.

“Every please clear their desks and take out make sure to have a pencil and scantron on your desks. When you are finished, place the test and scantron on my desk and you may leave.” Pixis came in with is usual smile and a stack of papers in his hand. He set them down on the table next to him. “Are there any questions before I pass these out?” Immediately hands flew up in the air and Eren used this time to text Levi.

_About to start my test! :D_

Almost immediately he got a response from the dark-haired man.

_Levi A: Good luck. If you get confused on a question, don’t lose your shit over it. Skip it and do the ones you know, then go back over to the ones you struggled on and think carefully. Don’t be reckless and assume every answer is fucking C._

Eren smiled at his phone and he felt a rush of courage surge through him. As if he could ace this test no problem. He wasn’t worried anymore for some reason. Maybe because Levi was a teacher and he knew what he was talking about. Whatever it was, he was confident. He pushed his phone into his pocket and just in time Pixis was passing out the tests to everyone.

“Good luck,” Mikasa and Armin muttered to one another and they both muttered it to Eren who grinned and gave them a thumbs up.

_I can do this. Relax and remember what Levi told you._

**l** **❤** **l**

_Eren Jaeger: I PASSED LEVI._

Levi’s class was busy in groups talking amongst themselves rather quietly today since he assigned them a project and for the rest of the week they were to brainstorm and talk in groups. During this time, he had to himself and when no one was looking he would be on his computer reading and sending emails. He looked over at his vibrating phone and smiled lightly.

_Good job. What’s your grade?_

Levi set his phone down and continued busying himself with reading emails until…

“Mr. Ackerman! You’re actually smiling at something else that’s not Farlan!” One of his said to him since their desk was close to his. Levi peeked up from his computer with his usual straight expression.

“Ooooooo! Does this mean that Mr. Ackerman might be in loooooove with someone?” Isabel Magnolia hollered out and that’s what usually sets off his class to become akin to a pack of wild animals.

“Mr. Ackerman his dating someone?”

“Who is it?”

“Is it a boy or girl?”

“He actually has FEELINGS?”

Levi could feel a vein pop from his head and he quickly looked at his phone before he settled down his class.

_Eren Jaeger: A 95! Thanks to you! I followed your advice and I passed!_

Before Levi could answer his students got louder and he instead set his phone aside.

“Who is it Mr. Ackerman? Is he or she cute?!?”

Levi closed his eyes and counted to ten, these kids were going to be the death of him. Maybe he should quit his job and become a janitor at a grocery store or something; he would have to deal less with people. Though fate must have been on his side because the bell rung for the kids to go to lunch and he let out a breath of relief.

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow. I want to see your ideas tomorrow on paper.” He muttered to his class, dismissing them but they all expressed their disappointment.

“Oh Come on Mister A! You still gotta tell us what you were smiling at!” Isabel hollered, the class didn’t leave and instead agreed with the girl. But before she could blabber even more and rile up his class, her brother Farlan covered her mouth and dragged her outside of the class.

“Come on Isabel; let’s go eat lunch before the lines get too crowded.” Farlan -who was Levi’s best students when his sister wasn’t provoking him to do something silly- smiled at Levi and drug his sister out, the rest of the class following them after their teacher gruffly muttered for them to get out or he’d make them stay for a pop quiz.

Once the class was quiet, Levi quickly answered Eren back.

_Nice going, if you keep that you, you will be able to pass all of your tests no problem._

Levi was a bit hungry so he made his way to the teachers’ lounge to get his packed lunch out of the refrigerator. He made his way out of his class and down the hall to the lounge, lazily waving off his students and some teachers.

“LEVI!”

He sighed. He _just_ opened the door and he was already being badgered. Was this day every going to end _quietly_?

Hanji hollered at her best friend and best co-worker. She was a biology teacher at Trost High and her students ranged from utterly intimidated to just as she was. Levi ignored his best friend and instead headed towards the freezer to take out his frozen microwavable lunch. He cut a slit on the clear sheet and popped it in for about twenty minutes or so.

“Oi, Levi.” Hanji muttered once again. She was eating a sandwich that she brought from home. “I overheard some students in the hall that you are talking to someone romantically.”

Mike Zacharias who was an algebra teacher, only grinned. “Ah, well would you look at that. I somehow heard the same thing, you know, I am starting to think that this is going to spread around fast and we are going to hear more about it by tomorrow.

Levi blew his bangs out of face and gave Hanji an annoyed face. “That’s nonsense. My students blabbered that today in class.”

“Oh no, Levi, don’t try to worm your way out of this one. Who are you talking to? Do we know this person? Are they cute? Have I met her? You know I have to meet this person before I approve them.” Hanji told Levi, while pouring him a cup of coffee since she knew he was on his last thread today even though she was part of the reason of his stress.

“I told you Hanji I am not seeing anyone. Those kids assume too much. Besides, don’t you two have anything better to do, like grade papers or go dissect a frog or something?”

Mike laughed at his fellow co-worker. “Now, now Levi, besides, relax a little. Christmas break is coming up and finals are just around the corner. You should stress about that more than our kids are saying.

“Who said I was stressing over anything?” Levi asked, taking out his food from the microwave and he took a seat next to his insane best friend, snatching the cup of coffee from her hand.

“We are just curious Levi, that’s all. Are you shy to tell us if you’re dating someone or not?” Hanji asked him again, and Levi merely glared at her.

“Curiosity killed the nosy ass science and math teacher, like I’m about to do to both of you if you keep fucking poking your fingers where they shouldn’t be.” Levi snapped at the two teachers who only raised their hands up in defeat.

He huffed and finished eating his food, taking his phone out of his pocket looking forward to reading one of Eren’s texts to cheer him up.

_Eren Jaeger: You’re the best Levi! :D_

**l** **❤** **l**

_Levi A: I would agree with you, but I am questioning that as I type this._

Eren grinned at his phone as he was sitting with his friends at the lunch table.

“I don’t see how I failed YET again dammit. I studied right before the damn test. I don’t understand it at all.” Jean said with his face buried in his palms, irritated. “How in the hell am I supposed to pass this semester if I keep bombing these fucking tests?”

Sasha frowned as she had a spinach wrap in one hand and her hand was rubbing Jean’s back, trying to console him. “It’s alright, Jean. At least you tried your hardest.”

“Well maybe you should try Eren’s strategy. You shouldn’t study minutes before the test. That’s what he did, and you should have more confidence in yourself. It can boost your courage tremendously.” Armin told Jean who was still sulking.

Mikasa stared at how cheerful Eren was. Whatever, or whoever it was, they were doing a better job at it than her and she was upset. So she decided to see why every time he had his phone in his hand he was grinning like an idiot. Mikasa snatched up Eren’s phone and entered in his password.

“HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE MIKASA.” Eren hollered, though it was useless because the girl merely held his face in the palm of her hand and pushed him away rather easily.

“No.”

“HOW DO YOU KNOW MY PASSWORD?”

“Who’s Levi A?”

Eren froze and he figured out that she was reading his text messages and this piqued the others curiosity.

“Nobody, Mikasa now give my phone back!”

Mikasa moved the phone further away from Eren. “Not until you say who this Levi guy is.”

“Guy?” Sasha muttered. “Is he your new boyfriend? You must have took Jean’s advice and you signed up for that website, huh, Eren?”

Eren immediately denied it and Jean grinned. He pulled out his laptop and Connie scooted over to the latter to get a good look at his screen. “Let’s find out if this liar really did take my advice.”

“No really! I didn’t! Levi is just a friend I met at Walmart that’s all!”

“Then there’s nothing you should be worried about then.” Jean muttered with the grin still on his face as he entered in Eren’s regular name on the dating website and when he found the results his grin almost split his face.

“Ah, so you have taken my advice!” Jean turned his computer screen around and showed everyone at the table his profile picture and he nearly died of suffocation and a heart attack.

“Eren there’s nothing to be ashamed of, I am sure this Levi guy is really nice.” Sasha reassured the now severely flustered Eren. Armin just smiled though he was still worried about his friend, though he didn’t want to ruin his happiness, even if it were to be temporary.

Mikasa on the other hand narrowed her eyes. “If you’re planning on meeting him, you had better take me along too, who knows who this guy could be.” She gave Eren his phone back and he clutched his chest.

“I told you guys. He is JUST a friend okay? Nothing more.”

“Oh? If you two WERE just friends, why did you both exchange numbers so fast?” Jean teased his friend. “Besides be happy. Me and Marco are going on a date Saturday night, it will be out first time meeting up. We’re going to go eat somewhere and maybe watch a movie or something. Who knows. You should invite your “friend” and come with us…”

Eren made a disgusted face. “As if I would go anywhere with YOU.”

Within a few seconds the table was the loudest in the cafeteria as Eren and Jean began their usual heated arguments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not having much Eren/Levi chat in this, I really wanted to get Levi's work life out there even if it was just for a chapter so you guys know what he goes through and same for Eren. :D


	5. The Night Before Finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that! Another chapter so early! I am on a roll guys! I would like to thank EVERYONE for commenting and giving me Kudos and for teh bookmarks and hits! I am just so happy. 
> 
> After I post this I am going to take a nap and hopefully tonight i should have another one out. If not, have no fear because i should be able to pump one out tomorrow :)
> 
> You guys are too kind.

          Two weeks have passed and it was finals week. Eren was freaking out and unfortunately Levi was on the receiving end of Eren’s test anxiety. He got at least two or three texts every time he didn’t answer immediately.

**_Eren Jaeger_ ** _: WHAT DO I DO LEVI. YOU STILL HAVEN’T GIVEN ME ANY ADVICE._

It was Sunday, pretty much the day before finals week, Levi was off work and he was taking it easy at home. Or at least he hoped he would have, but Eren’s anxiety was starting to get to him.

_Eren, I’ve already told you dammit. Finals are just like any other test you take, besides the finals haven’t even started yet. Relax. Go do something productive and quit trying to hang yourself._

**_Eren Jaeger:_ ** _I am doing something productive._

_Oh? And what might that be?_

**_Eren Jaeger:_ ** _Talking to you. . ._

Levi stared at his phone for a moment and he closed his eyes with a smile. This guy acted like a child and he found it heavily amusing. Right when he was getting ready to text back, bubble popped up, signaling that Eren was typing. He sighed and erased what little he was going to say and see what Eren was going to write.

**_Eren Jaeger:_ ** _Hey, do you have skype? We can video chat since we both aren’t doing anything and you can give me more testing tips so I won’t fail my finals._

Levi stared at his phone for a long while. Skype? This guy wants to see him “face-to-face” via skype. This was something that he was not comfortable with. He didn’t have a skype because he never bothered with making one. He heard of it from his students and such but he was never interested and he found it plain weird.

_“Sorry, don’t have one.”_

That should ward him off and not have him ask again. At least that’s what he told the past guys who hit him up on that dating website and he turned them down with that. They usually never asked again. So why should it be any different with Eren right?

**_Eren Jaeger:_ ** _That’s okay! You can make one! If you don’t know how to do it, I can help. :) :) :)_

Levi growled at his phone. Of course Eren wasn’t like the others who took no for an answer and moved on, he had to keep poking.

_I’m fine with chatting like this Eren._

**_Eren Jaeger:_ ** _Yeah, but I’m not Levi! ): Are you scared that I won’t like how you look?_

_I could give two flying fucks about how you think I look._

**_Eren Jaeger:_ ** _Great! So that means you have no problem of me seeing how you look! Now, let’s go ahead and make you one. Now, get on your laptop and check and see if you have it already installed on it. If not, we will have to go to skype.com and download it from there._

Levi gawked at his phone. Did Eren NOT see what he had just said? He didn’t have a skype nor did he want one. What part of ‘no’ did he not understand?

_I don’t want a skype Eren._

**_Eren Jaeger:_ ** _Levi please? If you do this for me then I won’t ever ask you for anything else again. I promise, not even your great advice on test-taking. Please download skype? PEEEAAASEEE?_

Levi’s eye twitched in annoyance for a second and he let out a huff. This guy was going to kill him. Why was he still talking to him anyways? He shook his head and set his phone aside and hopped off his couch and padded into his room to grab his laptop. He opened it and double tapped the spacebar to wake it up. It took him a few minutes to search on his computer for skype and it was indeed installed on his computer.

He clicked on it and the sign-in window came up.

_It’s installed on my computer. What do I do next?_

**_Eren Jeager:_ ** _Oh you’re the best Levi! Thank you! I promise you won’t regret it!_

Levi rolled his eyes.

_Get on with it, Eren before I change my mind._

**_Eren Jaeger:_ ** _:D Okay, now all you have to do is click sign up and enter in the information that it tells you to give. :)_

The sound of typing and clicking was the only thing that could be heard in Levi’s apartment as filled in the information to make the stupid skype. Once he logged in, he texted Eren.

_Okay, logged in, what do I do now?_

**_Eren Jaeger:_ ** _Just give me your username and I can go from there._

_HeichouLevi is my username._

Levi waited for a few minutes until something popped up on the skype window and he smiled.

_JeagerBombtasic is requesting a chat with you._

Levi shook his head and accepted the chat request. Eren’s usernames are getting cuter and cuter.

_JeagerBombtasic: What’s with your name Levi? I mean like what does Heichou mean?_

_HeichouLevi: It’s a title I received when I was in the military. It means Captain. Besides I could say the same about your name._

_JaegerBombtasic: Oh please, my name is really cool. You’re just jealous. Anyways. This isn’t the reason why I invited you here. I wanted to talk to you through video so get ready!_

Levi panicked. He definitely wasn’t ready. Before he could express it however, Eren was already calling him and he paused, staring at the screen. What could he do? He barely made any efforts to talk to people in person, why would he suddenly do any better on skype? He sighed as he let his computer ring until it stopped.

_JaegerBombtasic: YOU DIDN’T ANSWER. How come? ):_

Levi frowned and ran his hand through his short hair.

_HeichouLevi: Call me back…_

Levi watched as his screen changed to ringing again and for him to accept the video call. He slowly clicked ‘yes’ and his computer asked if it was okay to use the webcam on skype and it took him almost a minute to accept. His chest began to hurt as the green light next to his webcam lit up and he looked at himself as Eren’s video began to load.

Levi’s eyes widened when he finally saw Eren through the computer. He looked no older than a teenager. He looked… _adorable._ Eren was cuter than he had expected.

“Levi?” Eren spoke and it was like someone had thrown warm water on him. His voice was as silky and soft. This kid could be no more than fucking eighteen years old. He was sure of it.

“How old are you, Eren?” Levi had to know. He was so adorable and so young. He saw Eren’s pictures online, but seeing him through the camera and hearing him talk was so much more different than he expected.

“I just turned twenty not too long ago, why?”

Levi shook his head. “You’re a brat yourself. You look no older than the kids I teach.” Not to mention cuter.

Eren laughed gently and Levi could see a slight blush dusting Eren’s pale cheeks. “Oh yeah, I get that a lot. I look younger than I am. Sometimes I take that as a good thing and a bad thing. How old are you?”

Levi smirked but just barely. He leaned back into the couch suddenly feeling rather comfortable now. He folded his hands behind his head and propped up his foot on the coffee table. “How old do you think I look?”

Eren placed a finger on his chin and pushed his face closer to the screen as if to get a better look at Levi. “Hmm,” He hummed to himself, tapping his slender finger on his chin. While he was thinking, Levi noticed his glorious green eyes. They were akin to jewels. The boy was attractive and his child-like personality made him even cuter than he had even expected.

“I think you’re around twenty-four or twenty-fiveish. Am I right?”

Levi smiled at the screen and shook his head. “No, but my ego is happy that think that, kid. I’m thirty-one.”

Eren’s light blush darkened and he gave a rather shy smile. “Wow, you look so young to be that age.”

“The girls in my class think so too,” Levi added. “So, now that you got me on this thing. What happened to those questions that you were so eager to ask me, huh?”

This made Eren gasp and he leaned over his bed and grabbed a stack of papers. Levi quirked a brow.

“I was…hoping you could help me study as I asked questions too?” The boy asked with an innocent face. Levi stared at him for a moment and he sighed, just when he thought he could get away from being a teacher for a weekend, he came back to bite him in the ass.

“Go ahead and look over your questions while I go and get my glasses.”

**l** **❤** **l**

“Did I get that one right too?” Eren asked Levi, sitting on his bed with his legs crossed indian style, looking over his study guide again before looking at Levi who was wearing his glasses with a pen and notebook in hand, he was keeping track on what he got wrong and got right and what he needed to work over again.

“No. Read over the question again and think _carefully._ ” Levi reiterated while scribbling something on his notebook.

Eren sighed and buried his hands in his face before looking at his paper again, taking his time while reading the question again. “Is it D?”

“Yes. Do you see what you can do if you quit rushing and read the questions carefully?” Levi said and Eren yawned with a big grin.

“Yes, I feel so proud of myself. Thanks a lot Levi. You really are a big help for me.”

Levi waved off his compliment and he saw how tired Eren looked. He checked the time on his phone. “You had better turn in kid. It’s passed two in the morning and you have finals tomorrow. Get some sleep and eat breakfast and don’t you dare cram before the test.”

Eren frowned. “But I’m not tired yet. I can still keep going.”

“Says your head, but your body and the bags under your eyes are contradicting that. Go to bed and I’ll talk to you tomorrow okay?” Levi told him again, covering his own yawn while he stretched.

“Okay…”

“Goodnight and good look on your tests.”

Levi quickly hung up and Eren smiled, he signed out of skype and he fell back into his bed, thinking about the handsome man. Levi was so nice. He was thankful to have sent him that first message.

Eren’s green eyes were now drooping as he placed his laptop on the nightstand next to him and he crawled under the blankets without changing into his pajamas. He thought about Levi until sleep pushed those images away and lulled him.


	6. Hanji's Advice and Cute Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are amazing. <3 I really enjoyed writing this one! 
> 
> Levi has a heart to heart with Hanji. <3
> 
> (please excuse my fucked up spelling / grammar mistakes)

**_Eren Jaeger:_ ** _I know I did great Levi! I wasn’t even worried at all! I read over each question carefully and skipped over the questions I didn’t know! I know I passed! Anyways, I’ll text you later, I gotta head into work. Have a great rest of the day! :D_

Levi wished he could get this kind of feedback from his students. Some of them bragged about their grades to him, but nothing like how Eren brags to him. He smiled at his phone and set it aside. He was staying after school for tutoring for his students. For the moment however, he was responding to emails from the principal Erwin Smith. He sighed and looked at the time. A little passed four-thirty and only two students stopped in.

“You’re looking really happy at the moment.”

Hanji Zoe popped into his classroom and sat on top of one of the students desks with an apple in her hand. She crossed her legs and bit into her fruit, a smile on her face. Levi took one glance at her and continued his rapid typing on his laptop.

“Aren’t I always happy?”

Hanji laughed and shook her head. “Yes, you’re such a happy person Levi. But lately you’ve been rather happier than usual. Is it this guy you’ve been talking to?”

Levi looked up from his screen and linked his fingers together, resting his head in his hands. “And what makes you think that some guy can make me feel any kind of way?”

Hanji turned serious as Levi did and she swallowed the rest of her apple and bit another piece off again. “Come on Levi. We’re best friends. I know everything about you. At least I’d like to think so anyway. But I’ve been watching how active you are with your phone now. Even Mike noticed it. You aren’t really doing a good job at hiding it if that’s what you’ve been trying to do. Even your student’s noticed as well, and that’s saying something.”

Levi smiled at his best friend, as insane as she was, she always made sure to keep up with him to make sure she knew what was the matter with him. “This kid… he’s nice. I like him. He’s not like the others shitheads I was seeing.”

Hanji smiled at Levi. “I used to teach Eren a long time ago. It’s been ages since I’ve last seen him. He’s a good kid. I think you two would make a good couple.”

Levi’s collected manner was shattered and his eyes were wide. Did he ever tell her about Eren? Did he even mention his name? How…how did she even know? He was speechless and Hanji knew exactly why he was.

“Levi, I thought you knew me better than that. You know when I suspect something, I have to find out. When you weren’t looking the other day, I went through your phone and saw Eren’s name. I knew it was him by how he texted. When he’s in a good mood he would usually be giddy about it. I know my students.” Hanji waved off Levi’s surprise expression and bite the last of her apple off and threw the remains in the trashcan adjacent to her.

Levi sighed. He couldn’t be angry with Hanji. It was his own fault for letting his guards down but nonetheless, she would have found out anyways whether he had wanted her to or not. She was an inquisitive woman, when she has her mind set on something, she will do everything in her path to get it done. A natural nosy woman, Levi liked to call it. “Yeah. I like Eren. A few days ago, we skyped for the first time…” Levi ended up saying, wanting to get it off his chest.

“Oh? Now this is something, because I tried to get you to skype for work reasons and you said no, nearly risking your employment here, had it not been for Erwin. Is Eren really impacting your life?” Hanji asked, standing up from the desk and pulling up a stray chair and sitting down in it next to Levi’s desk.

“I really don’t know Hanji. This kid just bypasses my usual cold demeanor as if I’m talking to him regularly or something. I tell him no, and he begs and whines and I end up bending over backwards for him. This isn’t the first time he’s done this. He asks to talk on the phone, I tell him that I’m too tired and I need sleep. He ends up sending a sad face and whines through text, and I end up calling him and we talk until it’s passed my bedtime.” Levi sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. He was admitting it to Hanji, the only person he would ever tell this to. He liked Eren… a lot and to be honest, he enjoyed making Eren beg for something that he wanted.

“Go on,” Hanji urged gently, knowing her friend still wasn’t done.

“I don’t know. The kid’s grown on me and I enjoy his cyber-company. It’s gotten so bad to where I _expect_ a ‘Good morning’ and ‘Goodnight’ text from him now. I _expect_ for him to tell me about his day and hear him complain. It’s like it’s a natural part of my life now.” Levi sighed and covered his face in his hands.

“You don’t have to be afraid to let your guards down to me Levi. You know that. We were both raised up in an orphanage together. You know whatever you tell me, I would never utter a breath about it unless you give me permission.” Hanji put her hand on Levi’s for a second and then she snatched his mug of coffee and took a sip out of it and made a face.

“Blegh, its cold, but I’ll drink it since I have a convention tonight…on the last day of finals. Anyways, I see that you like Eren. There’s no reason to be ashamed of it. In fact, you should embrace it. Have you thought about seeing him? Where is Eren by the way?”

Levi listened to what Hanji said and felt good about hearing her reassure him, though he didn’t want to rush too fast into their relationship. “He goes to University of Sina, though don’t you think it’s a little too early to see Eren? I mean it’s barely scratching a month…”

“Ah, that’s a nice school. That’s about twenty to thirty minutes from here. NO! Why would you think that, besides it’s not like you’re going to go see him and propose to him. Take the boy out on a date. Go each lunch with him. Sit at a park and chat. There’s so much stuff to do. You don’t have to rush into it. Think about it.” Hanji grinned, she was happy for her friend. He could finally find someone he could be himself around.

Levi looked back at his computer screen. His background was a grinning Eren that he snapped a picture of on his screen while they were busy skyping. Eren was such a cutie he couldn’t help himself. He couldn’t believe himself but he was going to ask this woman for advice.

“When do you think would be a good time to see him?”

**l** **❤** **l**

“You’ve been doing a great job lately, Eren. I’m surprised you haven’t called into work sick or something since you’ve just now finished your finals.” Reiner commented on Eren as they were on their break. He gave Reiner a big smile and ate his lunch.

“Ah well, I’ve been getting a lot of mental and emotional support for finals.” Eren bragged.

“Well whoever it is, tell them that they are awesome and that I need some of that support because some days I swear these angry customers are out to get me. It’s like all the bitter or irritated customers know where my lane is and they stand in line just to be a complete assholes to me.” Reiner shook his head in disappointment while Eren laughed. He checked his phone and smiled.

**_Levi A :_ ** _Great job, kid. Keep it up and you’ll be out of college in no time and asking where the time went._

_Do you wish you were still in college Levi?_

**_Levi A :_ ** _Hmm, good question. But no, it was nice will it lasted, but I didn’t miss pulling all-nighters to study for tests and wake up early as hell to take the test and I end up failing it because I crammed too much minutes before I actually took it._

Eren laughed.

**_Levi A :_ ** _But I do miss the friends and freedom that you receive. Not saying I don’t have that now, but at that age, you seem much more like a grown up._

Eren smiled and he checked the time. He had about three hours left and he could go home. He and Reiner both clocked back in for work time and they went back to their stations.

**_Levi A:_ ** _Oi, are we skyping tonight?_

Eren looked at his phone tenderly with a slight blush on his face. It was Levi’s first time asking Eren if they were going to skype.

_Of course, we are. Why would you even have to ask?_

Eren smiled and pushed his phone into his pocket. Reiner was already at his own register and called out to Eren.

“Hey Eren, you know last week I won for ringing up the most customers. I wonder who’s going to win this week.” The large blonde taunted as Eren stood at his register and turned on his light to signal the shoppers that he was ready to check them out. He snorted.

“Certainly not you!”

Both Reiner and Eren grinned and quickly rung up their customers, keeping count of every shopper that came by.

**l** **❤** **l**

One minute passed, two minutes then all of a sudden ten minutes flew by. Levi growled. His laptop was open. He called Eren on Skype three times and he never answered. He got up from his couch and decided to fix himself a cup of coffee.

Once finished, he took sip and headed back to the living room to sit.

Eren still was not answering. Levi was getting a little annoyed.

By the time Eren called back, Levi had finished his first cup of coffee and was halfway done with his second cup.

“Levi!”

“You’re almost an hour late, you shitty brat.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, I was busy helping out back at work, then Mikasa and Armin-“

Levi leaned back into his couch and smirked at Eren who was rambling on about how sorry he was and he explained why he was that late. He looked so adorable and it made Eren more and more attractive.

“- and Mikasa made me stay at her house while she made us tea and -- “

“Okay, okay kid. I forgive you. Quit your squalling and relax.” Levi stopped Eren and the latter panted, trying to catch his breath because he was talking so fast.

“I really am sorr—“

“Not another word or I’ll end this skype call.”

Eren smiled and nodded his head. “Gotcha.”

Levi took a sip of his coffee. “How was your day? Happy that finals are over?” He watched as Eren began his rant on how his day went. No matter how many times or how long Eren talked, Levi never got tired of listening to him. He enjoyed watching Eren’s eyes glitter with joy and have his expression immediately change when he went to another topic that wasn’t the happiest.

“Are you listening Levi?” Eren asked and Levi blinked back into reality and cleared his throat, he had zoned out.

“Of course I’m listening, It’s the only thing I _can_ do when you’re busy flapping your gums.” Levi retorted before taking another sip of coffee.

Eren grinned and continued to ramble on.

**l** **❤** **l**

“What’s your favorite food?”

“I’ve already told you, Eren. I don’t have one.”

“Yeah but you have got to like SOMETHING, even if it’s just ice cream.”

“I don’t like ice cream.”

“Then what do you like?”

Eren watched as Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and he grinned. He knew he was annoying Levi but when playing a game of 20 Questions, you couldn’t give nothing as an answer.

Levi sighed and thought about it for a second. “I like seafood. Crab, Lobster, Shrimp. Hell, maybe even a little oyster here and there.”

Eren made a face. He wished he could afford seafood. “Hmm, you’re choice in foods is a little expensive don’t you think?”

Levi shrugged. “Eh, I eat it ever so often, only when I can afford it.” He gave Eren a smirk that he’s never seen before. Like…like he was _flirting_ with him. “I like things that I can’t get all the time.”

Eren blushed, he felt as if he couldn’t breathe for a second. Both he and Levi stared at each other. He could see the determination in his eyes and it made him feel as if something were squeezing at his heart.

“Um…you’re turn…” Eren almost squeaked and Levi blinked for a second, thinking about what question to ask next. For the last ten minutes they’ve been asking pretty much basic question and he was getting bored of that. He decided to turn up the heat.

“When’s the last time you’ve had sex?”

Eren’s eyes widened and he was definitely speechless.

“WHAT?!”

Eren watched as Levi smirked.

“You heard what I said, kid. Answer the question.”

Eren was so uncomfortable he had no idea what to say. Of course he was no virgin but it’s been about a year and a half since he’s actually had sex. He was not able to tell Levi any of that.

“Um…Err, Pass!”

Levi grinned and crossed his arms. “Alright, brat. Let’s see….”

The next question that Levi asked. Eren _nearly_ ended the call and turned off his computer.

“How do you feel about me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't this chapter the cutest one you've read yet? Omfg. Bless cute and innocent Eren and Sassy Levi.


	7. Advice from Principal E. Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a shitty chapter. I am NOT satisfied. I apologize for it's shortness and lack of actual plot. I think it's kinda rambling, but i really wanted to get this out. 
> 
> I have finals tomorrow and I am not sure when I will be back to post another chapter, but i promise to get something in before this week is over with. :D
> 
> I've reached over 1000 hits and however many kudos, but THANK YOU GUYS, I am just so happy and proud. Thank you. 
> 
> Really.
> 
> (please excuse my fucked up spelling / grammar mistakes)

Eren frowned when Levi asked him that question. He felt VERY uncomfortable answering that.

“You had better answer the question, kid. You only have one pass and you’ve already used it.”

Eren scratched the back of his head and cleared his throat. “Um…” Eren took a few more minutes and he finally blurted it out though it was really fast but Levi could catch it all. “Ireallylikeyoualotandihopeyoulikemetoo!”

Levi’s smirk turned into a full smile and he closed his eyes. “Relax, Eren. I have a feeling you’re going to wet your pants or something.” Eren’s breathing was rapid.

“Yeah well, you shouldn’t have put me on the spot like that.”

“You’re turn squirt.”

Eren blushed more at his new nickname. “How do you feel about me?”

This threw Levi off for a second and Eren burst into giggles. “Come on Levi, you couldn’t have thought I was going to let you get away with that question now did you?”

Levi was surprised for a second and he remembered he never used any of his passes. So he smirked and ran a hand through his hair. “Pass.”

Eren’s green eyes widened and he smacked the edges of his bed. “NO FAIR!”

Levi shrugged. “Hey, at least I know how to use my passes wisely unlike you.”

Eren sighed and he yawned. He was getting tired but he didn’t want to tell Levi that.

“Let’s wrap this up for tonight. We’re on break now so we can chat more tomorrow. Get some sleep.” Levi noticed Eren’s yawning and he knew he was going to wait until he was pretty much completely passed out. Eren was just about to protest when Levi stopped him.

“I mean it Eren. Shut up and go to sleep. It’s not like I’m going anywhere.”

Eren nodded and smiled. “Right.”

“Oh, where did you say you worked at again?”

Eren quirked a brow. “Walmart, in Sina. Why?”

Levi nodded and Eren could have sworn he was writing something down on something that he was not able to see. “All right. See you tomorrow.”

“Promise?” Eren fluttered his lashes and grinned at Levi who rolled his eyes.

“Goodnight brat. Levi hung up the call and Eren exited out of skype and put away his laptop. He fell into his head and wondered why the man asked where he worked at. He just couldn’t understand why. He crawled under the blankets and closed his eyes, welcoming sleep.

**l** **❤** **l**

“What are you doing Levi?”

Eren asked the man across the computer screen. He had his glasses on and had his legs crossed with a red pen in his hand with some papers in his lap.

“I’m grading my students’ papers. I had them write an essay on how they think their break would be. It’s pretty much a participation grade. Those who wrote it got a 100 and those who didn’t. . .” Levi shrugged.

“Ooooooooh,” Eren drawled. “Are they good essays?”

“Some of them are. And I know that the others were just rambling to get a grade.” Levi muttered, never looking up from his papers as he marked and wrote away. He looked up to see Eren was lying on his stomach on his bed, he was waving his legs back and forth, his head resting in his palms with an innocent smile on his face.

Suddenly Eren’s buzzed and it was a text message from Mikasa and Armin asking if he could hang out for a few hours since he neglected them for three days in a row and he sighed. He had to go since he promised that he would after finals were over.

“Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“I have to go…”

Levi looked up from his papers and frowned. “Why?”

Eren frowned as well and sat up from his relaxed position. “Well my friends want to hang out with me and I haven’t seen them in a few days and I promised them that I would after finals were over… I can’t put them off any longer…”

“Can’t you tell them another day or something? Does it have to be now?”

Eren nodded. “Yeah. I guess so. It will only be a couple of hours. I will just go out to have coffee or eat with them and I will be back home okay?” Eren didn’t want to leave either but he promised his friends and he couldn’t let them down any longer.

“All right. Text me while you’re out.” Levi sounded disappointed and Eren grinned.

“Are you sad about me leaving, Levi?”

The man scoffed and pulled off his glasses. “Sad? Hell no, more like irritated that you wasted thirty minutes of my time to tell me that.”

Eren grinned wider. He knew Levi was covering up the truth and he shrugged. “I’m sorry, it was last minute and they just texted me. Besides, it’s not like I won’t text you while I am out.”

Levi waved him off and this time Eren waved and hung up for the first time instead of the former.

**l** **❤** **l**

“Levi!!!!!!!”

The short man was busy cleaning up his home when he heard a knock on the door and he sighed, knowing exactly who it was. He put away his broom and washed his hands, as he was drying them off, he made his way down his front door.

“What is it Hanji?” Levi asked and he stopped when he saw it was not only his insane friend, it was the principal of Trost High and his friend, Erwin Smith, and the car behind them honked. Mike was driving. His brow arched.

“What do you both want?” He muttered, tossing the semi-damp towel over his shoulder.

“Why what do you mean, Levi? We’re your friends. We came to hang out with you!” Hanji squealed. “Now go make yourself presentable. We are going out to lunch!” Before Levi could protest, Hanji already had his hand and drug him to his room to get a fresh change of clothes.

**l** **❤** **l**

“I don’t fucking see what the hell this has to do with anything.” Levi growled with his arms crossed, waiting for his food to arrive.

“Oh come on Levi! We are just worried about you. You haven’t made a move to see to Eren yet!” Hanji whined. Erwin was listening intently as Mike was busy looking over the menu again even though he’d ordered again.

“I thought you said you’d keep this to yourself, you idiot.” Levi huffed, looking outside of the window and Hanji pressed her index fingers together, a little embarrassed that she had told Levi that and she told Erwin and Mike. She knew that they wouldn’t say anything to anyone but they were the only ones to help Levi do more than just skype with Eren.

“Levi do you plan on doing more than just locking yourself away in your own home, talking with that boy through skype? He’s not that far away and I really think it would be better if you paid him a visit.  See how things work out for the first few hours.” Erwin suggested and Levi rolled his eyes.

“And this is coming from mister one night stand himself. Why are you worried about my love life so suddenly anyways?”

Erwin gave a hearty chuckle and leaned back into his seat, crossing his arms. “I’m only interfering because you seem too shy to do it yourself so Hanji, Mike, and I think you need a little push.”

Levi snorted arrogantly. “I don’t need help with anything. I know exactly what I’m doing and for your information, I am quite comfortable with just talking to Eren via skype.”

“But eventually that won’t be enough when you two begin to really develop feelings for each other. Take this chance and do it over break. You have a lot of time. It’s about time you used it. It’s been a month and you two haven’t seen each other in person.” Mike started, his eyes never leaving off Levi.

The short man huffed and continued to look outside of the window. They were right be he had no idea when would be a good time to actually see Eren. He took a sip of his water, letting the suggestions simmer in his head.

He would figure it out sooner or later.


	8. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> I passed my first college class and I am so happy with myself!!! 
> 
> To celebrate! I give you my favorite chapter yet!
> 
> (please excuse my fucked up spelling / grammar mistakes.)

“So how are you and Levi?”

Mikasa asked Eren as they were sitting together in their usual café. Sasha had already rung up their orders and they were waiting. Eren looked up from his phone and he only smiled.

“Well I think that means that they are doing pretty good, don’t you think Mikasa?” Armin smiled at his best friend he felt that somehow, this time Eren had found the actual person.

“I will believe that once I actually meet this Levi guy.” Mikasa muttered under her breath resting her head in the palms of her hand and Eren gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head.

 “Levi is nice.” Was the only thing he could say.

“When is he going to see you?” Mikasa asked and Eren chewed on his bottom lip.

“Soon.”

Mikasa didn’t really believe him but she decided to stay quiet and give them more time before judging them.

Armin could feel the awkwardness filling the air so he changed the subject. “What time are you going in for work today?”

“Your orders have arrived. Enjoy guys!” Sasha came with their food and they smiled and thanked their red head friend she was off again, greeting some incoming customers.

“I work in about an hour or so. I don’t get off until later on tonight. I hope Levi doesn’t mind. We usually skype pretty early and end up wondering what time we started.” Eren said with a smirk on his face, taking a bite out of his slice of cake.

Mikasa sipped on her cup of tea and was about to comment on Eren’s work schedule until the door opened and the bell rung. In came a short blonde girl with blue eyes. Her expression was bored as she took a seat in the back corner.

“Ah! Annie! You’re here at the right time!” Sasha grinned, waving at her friend. The blonde girl known as Annie nodded and pulled out her phone, turning her attention to it.

Eren and Armin watched as Mikasa stared at Annie with amazement. Eren was confused as he has never seen Mikasa act this way with anyone. Armin tapped Eren’s shoulder and whispered to him.

“That girl, Annie has been coming here every day. And I think Mikasa has finally figured out the times that she comes here and so she and I get here early so she can watch her come in. She likes her…”

Eren’s green eyes glittered at the new information that his over-protective friend failed to hear.

“She is kinda cute.”

“Yeah, she’s a looker all right.” Armin agreed and gently nudged his shoulder at Mikasa who was still starting at the blonde. “Mikasa I think you’d better finish your tea before it gets cold.”

The dark-haired girl blinks herself into reality and looks down at her cup and takes a sip.

Eren turned around to watch Annie a little longer as Sasha happily served the girl her food. Annie nodded in thanks and she gently bit into her kolache, never taking her eyes away from her cell phone as she scrolled through whatever she was looking at.

Eren had a plan and he needed Armin and Sasha for it. But first he needed to establish his own relationship first before he stuck his nose into something he didn’t need to.

Eren checked the time it was pretty much time for him to go. He told his friends and they walked him out of the shop along with Sasha.

“I’ll go ahead and get the car started.” Mikasa volunteered and the others stayed behind.

“Sasha, I have a favor to ask of you.”

“Yes? What is it?”

“Armin and I believe that Mikasa may have a crush on that Annie girl in there. Do you think you can keep an eye on her and just pay attention to general stuff about her? Like try to get a little information about her?” Eren muttered and Armin nodded in agreement.

Sasha grinned. She loved missions like this. She felt as if she were cupid, trying to be a professional matchmaker. She was all up for it. She saluted and took one look at Annie behind her. “So you guys are going to try and get them together? Sweet! I can totally do that. I will text Armin the information and he can explain it all to you since you’re busy with Levi and all.”

Eren blushed. “Thanks Sasha. Don’t forget okay?”

“Forget? How can I even???” The red-head grinned and turned back around to head into work, waving off her friends.

Armin and Eren smirked at each other and shook hands.

“Let’s get Mikasa a date.”

**l** **❤** **l**

“Thank you Ma’am and come again!”

Eren happily waved off the lady that he bagged her foods for. He turned back to the many customers in line and greeted them all with smiles and grins and cheery hellos’.

He eyed Reiner who was doing the same. It seemed that large guy was always happy for some reason and he was experiencing the same thing. He was always cheery and happy now. He couldn’t wait to get home and open his laptop to see a grumpy Levi yell at him for being late or him just being grumpy in general.

Eren tended to space out while he worked. He thought about Levi constantly. He would end up holding a conversation with one of the customers and while he was listening he would daydream about if getting off work and expressing himself to the older man as he crossed his legs and consumed numerous amounts of coffee.

He would space out so badly, when he’d wake up out of it, he would read their price wrong and they had to constantly correct him. It was embarrassing and he would snap out of it for a while and then when he had one to two people in his line, he would end up daydreaming again about the handsome man. It was a never-ending cycle.

**l** **❤** **l**

“Great job again Eren. If you keep up this streak, you’ll be getting a raise in no time.” Reiner slapped Eren’s back as they were finally off work together.

“Thank Reiner! And same for you, though you had better keep your guard up because I saw you slacking back there, I’m going to end up winning with week.”

Reiner snorted. “Yeah right. Keep thinking that, dude. Anyways, I’ll see you next week. Have a good one.”

Eren smiled as Reiner went the opposite way from him. The boy yawned and was happy that he was finally off work so he could see his Levi tonight. He was so happy. After grabbing his things, he made his way out of the store. He texted Levi that he just got off work and that he was heading home now.

He never looked up from his phone while he walked out in the parking lot, he was busy waiting for Levi to text back and he saw that he had passed a person leaning against the car in the corner of his eye but he never paid attention.

“Oi, you shitty brat.”

Eren stopped dead in his tracks and he turned around slowly. That sounded like…

“ _Levi…”_

Eren’s green eyes were going to pop out of his head. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest in unison with is quick breathing. His fingers tingled and his palms were sweaty. It was _him._

“Who else did you expect? You just gonna stand there and look stupid?”

Eren swallowed dryly and eyed up Levi. He was short; about a head shorter than he and his face…oh his face looked more glorious in person that it does in a computer screen. He stepped slowly to Levi, sticking his phone into his back pocket until he was inches from the handsome and short man.

He watched as Levi crossed his arms and he narrowed his eyes. “Are you deaf now—“

“LEVI!” Eren nearly knocked over the short man as he hugged him tightly. “You’re here… but how…when did you get here?” Oh he had so much to ask him but he didn’t know which one was more important enough. He closed his eyes and tucked his face into Levi’s neck, though he was fairly uncomfortable due to him bending down a little more than he usually would since Levi was much shorter than he, he didn’t mind. Eren took a whiff of the man and he hugged Levi tighter to him. He smelled wonderful of fresh cologne and a hint of bleach. “Levi.”

“Hmph, it’s good to see you too, kid.” Levi muttered, finally snaking his arms around Eren’s waist, holding him in a long hug as well.

“I thought it was time for me to take trip to Sina to get some cleaning agents when I suddenly remembered that you worked here. So I thought, ‘why not pay the brat a visit?’” Levi joked and Eren giggled softly into his neck.

“Yeah, sure. That’s totally what you were thinking.”

Levi released Eren from their hug and he pushed Eren away gently, looking him in the eyes though Eren quickly darted them elsewhere, already feeling slightly uncomfortable with having Levi stare at him.

“Are you busy tonight?”

Eren looked back at Levi and shook his head. “No, I was just heading straight home…”

“Good because you’re going with me.”

“O-Okay…”

“But not dressed like that.”

Eren looked down at himself and blushed.


	9. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm sorry guys for the wait! I was still recovering from finals! Please forgive me!
> 
> I LOVED THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH though so parts were just complete shit. Ugh. I fucked up on the dinner part. Ugh. So sorry.
> 
> Anyways, to Creolereri. yes bae! I have a surprise for you because i did my research and i already LOVE that pairing. So stick around and i can and WILL get them in asap. Maybe in about a 1-2 chapters and i will start on them :D
> 
> Anyways guys thanks so much for commenting and leaving kudos. I am having so much fun writing this.
> 
> PLease enjoy! And if there's something weird or wrong about any of my chapters. PLEASE TELL ME.
> 
> (please excuse my fucked up spelling / grammar mistakes)

Eren clutched his heart.

He still hasn’t calmed down from actually meeting Levi for the first time. He never expected the meet him like this. He thought that maybe they would make a date together and through with that.

But there he was… in the living room waiting for him to get dressed. Eren breathed deeply and pulled himself up from his closed door. He was in his room. He had to get dressed in something suitable for wherever they were going.

He went to his closet and stared ahead for a few moments trying to figure out something to put on that wasn’t so wrinkled and boring.

He finally decided on a regular pair of jeans and a decent black long-sleeved shirt.

Out of all the times he was suddenly worried about how his hair looked and he _hated_ it. He stood in the mirror in his room and moved it every which way before he finally found a style that looked nice.

Eren patted down himself and had to pep talk himself before he actually went out there to see Levi.

“Okay Jaeger. Stop being a child and face Levi outside.” He smacked his cheeks and rubbed his temples. “You can do this. Stop being childish and be a man. You’re twenty years old acting like you’re in junior high again. Get yourself together.”

He finally found the courage to pull himself away from the mirror. His legs were like jelly and his heart would not stop smashing itself against his ribcage. He exited his room and turned around to see short little Levi sitting on his couch with his legs crossed and he screamed in his head. He looked so _handsome_.

“Ready to go?” Eren cracked an awkward grin and Levi arched his fine eyebrow.

“Go out with you in just your socks? Hell no.”

Eren’s eye twitched as he looked down. He wasn’t wearing any shoes. He looked down and he wanted to die.

“Levi?”

“What is it?”

“C…can you and get my shoes for me?”

Levi made a face. “Why?”

“I can’t move…”

**l** **❤** **l**

“Oi, you’ve been quiet since I’ve asked you where you wanted to eat.” Levi asked Eren. He was driving his black 201Buick Lacrosse. He looked over to the boy and he was looking out of the window, slightly trembling. He could tell that he was nervous.

Eren smiled and scratched the back of his head. “S-Sorry, I am still thinking.”

“It’s been almost twenty minutes Eren.” Levi smirked gently and shook his head. “I’ll choose for you.” He knew exactly where he was going, whether Eren chose or not. He watched form the corner of his eye as Eren’s face lit up with wonder.

“Seafood Haven.” Eren whispered and looked to Levi who merely ignored him but inside, Levi loved the reaction that Eren was expressing. “You knew where you were going this whole time.”

Levi parked his car and looked at Eren. “Yes I did. I just asked you to pick to start up small talk. Is there a problem?”

“Err…no. Not at all.”

“Good. Now get out of my car and let’s go.”

Levi thought that taking Eren here would be a treat since a week ago the little shit forced out of him what favorite foods he liked. He saved his money just for this day.

“How long has it been since you’ve actually sat down in a seafood restaurant?” Levi asked as he and Eren walked to the front doors.

“Um…I can’t really remember ever going to a seafood place like this…”

Levi’s eye glinted. It was already night, about eight and it was chilly. He was happy to know that he’d be the first person to introduce Eren to this. They both got to the doors and Levi opened it for Eren and the latter blushed while thanking him.

“Good evening gentleman, welcome to Seafood Haven. Please wait for just a moment and I will seat you both.” The man at the front greeted them and Levi nodded, placing a hand on his hip. The man came back with Menu’s in his hands and he motioned for them to follow him.

“Come along please.”

Levi and Eren both followed and Levi watched Eren’s expression change from normal to just utterly shocked. He was pretty impressed himself. The place was nice and he could tell that he was going to be paying a little bit out of pocket tonight. It wasn’t anything super fancy but it was something that not everyone could go to without having an adequate amount of money.

Once they were both seated, their menus were handed to them. Levi never took his eyes off Eren as he looked around in amazement. He enjoyed his expression.

“Is there anything I can get you gentlemen? Water? Carbonated drink sparkling water or wine?” The waiter smiled at both Eren and Levi and they took a minute before they finally answered.

“Do you have tea?” They both asked in unison and they stopped and stared at each other. One with complete amusement and the other who looked surprised with a blush on his face. The waiter smiled at the couple and he nodded.

“Yes we do indeed serve tea, though it’s so rare, our cooks contemplate on completely taking off the menu. Sweet or hot?”

“Sweet.”

“Hot.”

“My, my.” The waiter mumbled happily and scribbled the order down in his pad. “I shall have your drinks up in a few moments. In the meantime please take you time and order when you both are ready.” Before the waiter could walk away, Levi interrupted him.

“Make that two sweet tea’s.” Levi ordered without taking his eyes off Eren’s and the waiter nodded, crossing out his initial order and correcting it. “Doesn’t hurt to try something new I guess.”

“Right away sir.”

The two were alone and Eren smiled gently at Levi.” Why did you bring me here?”

Levi leaned back in his seat. “Why not?”

“I mean…it’s expensive…”

Levi rolled his eyes. He knew that he was gonna go down that road. “Listen here, how about _I_ worry about what is expensive. If I was worried about that I wouldn’t have brought you here.”

“Two sweet tea’s.” The waiter was back and handed them their beverages and once again let them know to order when they were ready.

Eren grinned and squeezed his lemon wedge into the drink and eventually dropped it into the liquid. He poured a bit sugar in it and stirred. He watched Levi taste his as it was. He made a face.

“This is terrible.”

Eren laughed and pushed his drink towards Levi. “It’s because you need to add a little more sugar to it. Here, try mine.”

Levi was a little reluctant before he took his spoon and dipped it into Eren drinks and tasted it. His eyes widened slightly. He was not much of a person who liked sweets, let alone sweet drinks but this was pretty good. He watched Eren watch him and he was back to normal.

“It’s all right.”

Eren grinned and pulled Levi’s tea towards him and he perked it up himself. He pushed it to him and opened up his menu and his jaw dropped.

“Levi…are you sure…”

“Just shut up and order.”

**l ❤ l**

Eren felt like a child as he rode in Levi’s nice car. He felt inferior to him. It bothered him.

“Oi, you’re going quiet again. What’s going through that head of yours?” Levi asked, glancing at Eren once and looking back on the road as he drove.

Eren shook his head. “It’s really nothing I guess but I still am really bothered that you paid that much for our food. I mean I would have been fine with a burger or something…”

“It was only eighty dollars Eren.” Levi brushed off Eren’s concern.

“ _Only?_ ” Levi, eighty dollars is a lot of money. Especially for just two people.”

Levi sighed and pulled his car up to a lake on the outskirts of Sina. Since it was dark and luckily the moon was out, the gently ray of light dancing along the waves of the water made it slightly romantic, though they weren’t gonna go outside. It was too cold of course. Though cracking their windows and letting the seat back to talk was fine, he hoped that Eren wouldn’t mind it as well. Levi turned around and took Eren’s cheeks into his hands, making the boy look him in the eye.

“For the hundredth time you lousy brat, eighty dollars is _nothing_ to me. It’s pocket change. You must have forgotten that I have a decent career under my belt.” Levi huffed and let Eren’s cheeks go, watching in the corner of his eye as the latter blushed deeply.

“S-Sorry.”

Levi sat still for a few seconds and then remembered that he had something in the back of his car.

“Stay here.” He ordered and opened his door, shutting it quickly so Eren wouldn’t be affected by the chilliness outside. He made his way to the back of his car and popped over the truck and opened a small ice cooler. He pulled out two pints of ice cream and made his way back to the front.

“Here. I didn’t know what flavor you liked so I bought a few of these. There is mint chocolate ice cream, and cookies n’ cream flavors.” Levi held them up in his hand to show to Eren.

Eren’s eyes widened and he smiled. Wow…Levi actually was thinking this whole thing through. He had no idea what to say…

“I have two more pints in the back just in case you don’t like these.” Levi continued, “I have Rainbow flavored and just plain vanilla.”

Eren nearly drooled at all of the options but he didn’t want to send waste Levi’s time. “Mint Chocolate Chip is fine. Thought I thought you said you don’t like Ice cream.” Levi handed Eren his pint and a plastic spool from his glove box which made Eren wonder what all he kept in his car. He watched as Levi left momentarily to put up the other pint and he came back.

“I don’t. I just remembered you asking what my favorite food was about a week ago and I remembered you mentioning about Ice cream so I bought some just in case.”

Eren took a bite from his spoon and he quickly swallowed. “Thank you. This is really sweet, Levi. Really, thank you so much.” Eren took one more bite of his ice cream and closed it, setting it aside. He moved over to lean over on Levi, closing his eyes.

“No one’s ever done this for me. It’s all so new to me.”

Levi’s eyes widened in shock as he watched Eren pretty much _cuddle_ with him and he…he liked it. He wrapped his arm around Eren’s shoulder and he too closed his eyes. He was really enjoying himself for the first time in a long time. He held Eren closer to him. He said nothing to him, they just both reveled in each other’s company. This signaled Eren to move even closer and Levi didn’t mind until he started to a cramp…

“Are you done with your Ice cream?” Levi asked

“Y-Yes…I’m sorry, I barely took three bites out of it.”

“It’s fine. That’s what the cooler in the back is for.”

Levi got up and put Eren’s ice cream in the back and instead of going back to the front, he sat in the back and invited Eren who was so shy he could barely speak.

“But…but…”

“It’s easier to lean on me back here, Eren.” Levi clarified and Eren blew out a breath of relief He got out of the passenger seat and climbed into the back, it took him a few minutes before he actually pulled up the courage to lean on Levi again.

Before he knew it, he was nodding off to sleep.

**l** **❤** **l**

“Oi,” Eren was being gently shaken and he woke up. He was sitting in the front of his dorm and he sat up quickly.

“Um…did I sleep the whole way through?” He asked, and noticed that he was sitting in the front seat again, the seat belt hugging him firmly.

“You haven’t been asleep that long but I thought it’d be rude to wake you.” Levi muttered, looking forward at Eren’s home.

Eren blushed and nodded, unbuckling his seatbelt. “Thank you so much for tonight, Levi. I really enjoyed myself.” He managed to say without looking and sounding like a fool. Eren opened the door to get out of the car and Levi simply followed.

He went to the back for a few seconds to give Eren his small cooler full of ice cream.  Once he met up with Eren on the sidewalk, they walked together to his room and they stopped outside of the door.

Eren was leaning against his door and Levi was so close to him his breathing was rapid again.

“Aren’t you gonna bid me goodnight? Wow you really are a shitty kid.” Levi insulted and Eren sputtered, though he was making no sense of what he was saying.

“I..I think…you…I thought…”

Eren was hushed by soft lips touching his, he swore he was already passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING MY BEAUTIFUL BABIEZ. <3


	10. Shopping for Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a shitty person. I didn't think this was going to take me this long to get out! So sorry guys!! My schedule should be back to normal again after this and I will be posting everyday again! Tomorrow I should have 2 chapters out for making you guys wait! Sorry once again!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> (excuse my fucked up spelling / grammar mistakes!)

“Pathetic,” Levi muttered over skype the next morning. He watched as Eren was still in his bed lying down.

“Ughhhh,” Eren muttered groggily.

“I kissed you for like two seconds and you pass out on me. What do you have to say for yourself?” Levi said, he was in his kitchen cooking breakfast, his laptop on the counter. He was waiting for his food to get done, so he leaned on his counter and watched Eren.

The latter finally sat up and rested his head in the palm of his hand. “I dunno. The kiss was sudden. How else was I supposed to react?”

“You were supposed to kiss me back. Wasn’t it obvious?” Levi sipped on his cup of coffee, flipping over his omelet. He was chewing Eren out, but the truth was he enjoyed having Eren pass out in his arms made him much more attracted to the boy. He remembered last night so vividly.

After kissing Eren, he pulled away and before he could register Eren’s expression, he just…fell into his arms. The boy looked small but he was no lightweight. He had to fish around in his pockets for his damned keys and carry his ass into his place and lay him in the bed, taking extra time to lay him correctly and place the covers over him. He felt he wasn’t on that level to actually strip him of his clothes. Besides he would be too heavy to put clothes on anyways.

He closed his eyes and smiled. “You should eat.” He then muttered, taking his breakfast off the stove and tilting the pan just enough so the food could elegantly slide onto his pearly white plate.

Eren stretched and rolled on his back, covering his eyes with the back of his arm. “I am…in a little bit.”

“I suggest you do it now because once I’m finished eating, I’m coming to get you.” Levi muttered before taking a bite out of his omelet and chewing slowly, watching as Eren quickly rolled over onto his belly, his eyes wide open.

“You’re coming to get me?” He repeated.

Levi looked at him for a moment and took another bite of his breakfast. “Yes, so get up and cook something and eat before I get there.” He felt pleased when he saw Eren’s cheeks light up with a slight blush.

“I can’t cook.” Eren admitted and Levi set his mug of coffee down.

“Then what do you eat?”

Eren pressed his fingers together and thought about it for a minute. “What every college student eats ramen…microwavable dinners, fast food if we can afford it and sometimes for me, I eat over at Mikasa’s. She’s a great cook.

Levi sighed and finished the rest of his food, downing the rest of his coffee. “Get dressed. I’ll pick up something to eat along the way. What would you like?”

Eren’s green eyes widened and he sat up on his butt this time, now wide awake. “It’s all right Levi, I can eat ramen this morning. I have different flavors—“

“I didn’t ask you that, Eren. I asked what you wanted to eat.” Levi said, starting the dish water in the sink.

Eren frowned and eventually started to think about it. “Um…a breakfast burrito is fine…” He finally said, not wanting Levi to spend much money on him.

“All right. Until then, go ahead and get dressed. I’ll see you in about forty-five minutes.” Levi hung up first and skype and Eren smiled, closing his laptop, falling backwards on his bed. He quickly thought to what Jean said on day one when he first signed up for that stupid dating website.

_"Sometimes that person you’re waiting for just might be a click away.”_

He rolled out of bed heading towards the bathroom to take a shower, feeling like his luck has already changed.

**l** **❤** **l**

Eren smiled when he saw Levi’s classy buick pull up and he smiled, waving at the short man. He checked once more to see if his door was locked and he was on his way to the car.

“Good Morning.”

Levi reached around to the backseat of his car and handed Eren his food. “Here.”

Eren smiled and opened the back. It was from Ihop. Levi ordered him the full breakfast platter. He gasped gently. He looked at Levi’s handsome face as he drove, wanting so badly to tell him that he didn’t have to do this… but he instead thanked him sincerely and before he knew it, he kissed his cheek, quickly pulling away and looking towards the window.

The unexpected motion made Levi focus his attention on Eren for a minute and feelings welled up inside of him that he was so unsure of. But his next movement, he was completely in control of. Once he stopped at a red light, he took the chance.

“Oi,”

Eren turned his head and immediately Levi gently grasped his chin and kissed him, slightly harder than yesterday. He pulled Eren closer and he pulled away first to pay attention to the road.

The atmosphere in his car was getting a little warm and he really wanted to cool off. So he drove around until he found a park where Eren could eat his breakfast at.

He watched Eren take bites out of his pancakes, then eggs and then his sausage. The way he hummed and closed his eyes, savoring each bite he took, it was definitely a sight to see.

“This is so good,” Eren muttered with his mouth full. He took bite after bite while Levi looked the other way, his focus on whatever was outside.

“I didn’t know you could cook Levi…” Eren finally muttered, taking a sip of his orange juice. “Maybe you can teach me so I won’t rely on my microwave all the time?”

Levi looked at Eren who was eating a few more bites of his food, until he was finally done and leaned back into his seat, obviously full and satisfied. “Yeah…someday brat…someday I’ll teach you.”

Eren smiled. “Where were you going to take me?” He asked again, curious about what his plans were for the day and he remembered that he worked today and he sighed, his smile flipping into a frown.

“To go book shopping with me, I’ve been running low on books. So I picked today to do that.”  Levi informed Eren and watched his expression. “What?”

“I work today. I have to go in at two this afternoon.”

Levi frowned, he was hoping that he could spend the rest of the day with him but he forgot that he didn’t have a steady career like he did so he had to work almost every day. He checked his watch it was a little after ten in the morning. He sighed heavily and started his car.

“We’d better get a move on then.”

**l** **❤** **l**

“What about this book?” Levi turned around when Eren asked him, he was standing on the small ladder and pulled out a book, looking at the front and back and he extended his arm for Levi to reach.

The short man looked at the book and handed it back to Eren. “I don’t like this… I need something else.”

Eren bowed his head and looked at the book again. “You said you liked dark and mysterious books, Levi.”

“Just because the cover of the book his dark doesn’t mean that the plot is.”

Eren glanced at the book again. “Oh.”

“Here.” Levi threw Eren the book in his hand after he climbed down from the ladder and put the book back. Eren looked at the book and read over it. He made a face and shook his head.

“Your taste in books are horrible.”

Levi snorted and snatched his book back. “Oh? So what do you read that’s so much more better than mine eh?”

Eren thought about it for a second and he went the opposite direction of Levi and pulled out a book and gave a nervous smile. Levi arched an eyebrow and walked towards him, taking the book out his hand.

“50 shades of Grey?”

Eren nodded nervously and rubbed the back of his head. “Everyone I know hates it but I had to read it for myself and I think it’s pretty good if you ask me…”

Levi glanced at Eren before turning his attention to the book again. “Isn’t this book full or porn and shit?”

“Don’t say it like that! It has a decent plot okay? I’m not reading it _just_ for the porn. Even though some parts of it is…nice…” Eren watched as Levi’s expression changed from curious to intrigued. “N-Not that I care about any of those parts! It’s just interesting to read!”

Levi smirked and looked over the book again. “Have you already read this one?” He asked and Eren nodded. Levi looked over to pick up another book similar to it. _50 shades Darker._ “Have you read this one?”

“No…I haven’t had enough time or money to buy the second installment.”

Levi tucked the book under his arm and headed towards the register to pay for his books. “Consider this your early Christmas present, kid. Maybe you could teach me a thing or two about this book.”

Eren blushed and stepped in front of the short man. “L-Listen here you! I didn’t ask you to waltz into my life and start paying for my stuff!” He snatched the book out of Levi’s arm and held it himself. “I can pay for my own stuff! I’m not a baby! I have a job too you know!”

Levi huffed a laugh and ruffled Eren’s hair. “Suit yourself kid.”

Eren huffed angrily and fished into his pocket for his wallet and he sighed. He had just enough the buy the book but he wasn’t about to go back on his word now. He told Levi he could pay for his shit and he was going to do just that.

He checked the time and he had about and he had a few more hours to spare with Levi. He wondered what they were going to do next…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT satisfied with this chapter, I promise the plot is going to pick up after this. For these past few days it's been crazy and this is all i could crank out. I promise the next chapters will be better! Until then! 
> 
> Ciao!!!


	11. Cafe la Titan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter should be done before this day is over with! Thanks for the Kudos!!! 
> 
> (please excuse my fucked up spelling / grammar mistakes)

“Levi, I have half an hour until I get off work. I’m going to be late if you keep this up.” Eren giggled softly. They were both at his house since they finished buying books, they were on his couch, Levi was laying his head in Eren’s lap. He had fallen asleep after reading a couple of chapters in his book.

Originally Eren smiled and played with Levi’s hair, reading his own book until he checked the time. Levi merely rolled on his side and continued to sleep. “Hmm,”

“Levi I mean it. I really have to go.” Eren smiled getting ready to lift Levi off him until the latter pressed his weight into him.

“Levi!” Eren couldn’t stop from laughing.

“Can’t you take off today?” He grumbled irritably, clutching at Eren’s shirt.

“No I can’t Levi. I need to work today so up you go,” Eren raised Levi off his lap and quickly moved, letting him fall to the couch as he ran to his room to switch into his blue Walmart T-Shirt.

He came out again, looking nice and clean, his hair combed with his car keys in hand. He checked the time and sighed, fifteen minutes until he was going to be late. Levi sat up and yawned, grabbing his things. “I can take you.”

Eren turned around from the mirror and smiled at Levi. “You’re sweet, but I’m already home, I have my car keys in hand, so I can drive myself. Thank you.”

Levi rolled his eyes and walked Eren to the door. The latter locked it and turned back around to face the short man and he smiled, emitting a soft laugh.

“And what the hell are you laughing about?”

Eren shook his head. “You’re so short…it makes you look so adorable. It adds on to your handsomeness.”

Levi’s eye twitched and he struggled to smile as he pinched Eren’s cheek quite hard.

“Ow!”

Levi pulled him in for a kiss and waved him off. “Call me when you’re off tonight. We’ll skype.”

Eren rubbed his painful cheek and waved at Levi…”O-Okay.”

**l**   **❤**   **l**

“You were almost late. How do you do that?” Reiner asked Eren as he was busy clocking himself in. They were both assigned stock duty first so they could chat a bit more.

Eren smiled. “Do what?”

“You always arrive on time with a minute to a few seconds to spare every time. I wish I could do something like that. I always end up being completely late…”

Eren grinned, walking with the large man towards the back to begin their job. He didn’t mind the stocking every once in a while but he always enjoyed being in the front where he interacted with the customers the most. Being in the back, he was limited to the grouchy men who always joked about who they fucked the previous night.

But with Reiner he always seemed to make stocking in the back much better.

“So who was that guy I saw you with the other night?”

Eren stopped, he was getting ready to cut open one of the boxes until Reiner asked him that. “What guy?”

Reiner chuckled and lifted one of the larger boxes over his head, pushing it onto one of the shelves. “Don’t play silly Jaeger, that guy you hugged out there in the parking lot the other night. I saw it all. Is he your friend or something?”

Eren blushed but he turned around so the other wouldn’t see it. “Oh, yes. Just a friend I haven’t seen in a long time.”

“You sure? Because the way you were hugging him seemed like he was more than just a friend.” Reiner joked, turning to pick up another box.

“Well, he was just a friend. I just haven’t seen him in a while.” Eren answered though he wondered why Reiner cared so much. It was none of his business anyways. Was he just looking out for him? He didn’t know but he didn’t feel comfortable with him asking such a question. After cutting the saran wrap off the boxes he attempted to lift one over his head but unfortunately he was not Reiner’s size so he couldn’t hold the heavy box as long, just before he thought he was going to get crushed by the damn thing, Reiner caught his hands just in time and smiled gently.

“Whoa there, maybe you should stick to the smaller boxes.” His hands never left Eren’s as he helped him left the box over his head and on the shelf. “There,” he murmured.

“Thanks.” Eren admitted and Reiner nodded.

“Hey are you doing anything tonight?”

Eren lifted one of the smaller boxes over his head and froze. This was the third time in a few days that Reiner has been asking him to do stuff with him.

“Um, yes. I am hanging out with friends.” He lied, wondering why he wanted to hang out with him.

Reiner scoffed, stacking a small box on top of the big box and then lifting it over his head. “You never seem to want to hang out with me Eren,” He said, stacking the boxes on the shelves and then turned to Eren whose back was facing him as he lifted a smaller box over his head. He waltzed up behind Eren and placed his hands on top of Eren’s helping him while whispering in his ear. “Why is that?”

The whisper sent chills down Eren’s spine but not in a good way. He quickly moved out from under Reiner’s large frame and let out a nervous chuckle. What has gotten into him now? Reiner’s never done something like that to him. Ever. He was shocked but he tried not to show it.

“S-Sorry. I cancelled on them before you asked me and I told them that I would make it up to them by hanging with them tonight. . .

He moved to grab to small boxes and put them on the shelves, wanting to avoid Reiner’s gaze of sadness.

“Oh, I see.” Reiner acknowledged solemnly

“Yeah…”

They continued to work in silence together.

**l**   **❤**   **l**

“You look a bit more tired than usual. What’s the deal brat?” Levi asked Eren and the latter snapped out of his trance and he grinned. He couldn’t tell Levi that his co-worker at Walmart tried to hit on him and he’s never paid attention to it until now when he had to get a little physical. There was no way he could tell Levi. He was afraid of losing him and he didn’t want that.

“Nothing! Nothing at all! I just had to do a bit of hard labor today. I was stocking boxes today in the back. They were a little heavy for me to lift, but I got them!” He joked, flexing his arm into a muscle, making Levi smirk. He had his glasses on tonight and that made Eren fall for him all over again. He looked so…scholarly and super intelligent. Oh he was so handsome.

“Take a warm bath or something. It helps relax the muscles.” Levi suggest, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Eren grinned and batted his eyelashes. “Why don’t you come take one with me?”

Levi froze for a second and eyed Eren up and down. “Don’t tempt me brat.” He muttered gruffly, eliciting a cheerful giggle from Eren.

“I was only joking Levi. You’re already at home. But I do have a question to ask of you.”

“What’s that?”

“Mikasa and Armin – my friends – called me on my lunch break today and asked me to come to the café with them tomorrow at noon. They wanted you to come too and you could bring some of your friends if you liked as well. Do you want to come?”

Levi thought about it for a while and he sighed. He wasn’t big on going out with large groups in public. He just didn’t feel comfortable with it. If he were to invite Hanji he knew he would be taken for a hell of a ride.

“Please Levi? The café just opened up a new thing there and we get to go to it. Please? My friends have been dying to meet you too…”

Levi arched his thin brow. “You told your friends about me?”

Eren scratched the back of his head. “Ah well, they were asking about you and got curious. They tortured me to spill it…” Okay, he was joking but Levi could tell and he closed his eyes and smirked.

“All right brat. I’ll bring two of my friends and I will meet you there. What’s the café called?”

Eren grinned happily and clapped. “Café la Titan.”

Levi nodded, fishing out his notebook from wherever it was sitting and wrote the name down. “Looks like we’d better head to bed early tonight, I have a few things to get done, before we go to the café.”

“Roger. Sweet dreams Levi.” Eren muttered happily and Levi waved.

“Night, kid”

**l  ❤  l**

“Does this mean I get to see little Eren again?!?” Hanji screamed over the phone excitedly the next morning while Levi was cooking. He sighed.

“That does sound like a nice proposal though it is a little awkward to hang around kids that we used to teach…” Erwin stated over the phone. The trio was on three-way together. Levi called them both to ask if they wanted to go. Mike was already out on his Christmas vacation so he couldn’t make it.

“Eh, they’re all in college now, so it’s no big deal.” Levi shrugged Erwin’s worry off.

“Count me in!” Hanji said enthusiastically nearly choking on her breakfast.

“Well I suppose I can go along with you guys as well. It’d be nice to see Eren again. It’s been a couple of years.” Erwin finally agreed.

“Great, we’ll all meet up in Sina at the café a little early. Let said eleven thirty?”

“Sounds good.”

“I’m so excited!!!”

Levi hung up the phone and leaned over the counter while eating his breakfast, before he called Hanji and Levi, he got off skype with Eren and told him that he was going to get ready.

He finished eat and quickly tidied his kitchen, making sure that everything was spick and span before he left.

**l  ❤  l**

It was exactly at eleven thirty when the trio arrived and they parked right in front of the café. It was a nice-sized one to be honest and it looked pretty cozy on the inside. It had a big sign on the outside of it that said _‘Under New Management, Grand Opening!’_

“Grand Opening? Seems like to me this place has been open for a while…” Erwin said, placing his fingers on his chin.

“It’s very stylish if you ask me.” Hanji said, leaving her friends to go inside. Both Levi and Erwin followed. When the red-head opened the door the bell chimed.

“Hello! Welcome to Café la Titan! My name is Sasha! Please come take a seat!” Sasha guided the trio to a small table and Levi interrupted her.

“We’re going to need a bigger table; I have more friends coming with us. We are just here early.”

Sasha narrowed her eyes at Levi for a second and she gasped. “You’re Levi aren’t you?” She grinned and clapped her hands together. “It’s very nice to meet you! She tugged the trio over to a bigger table and handed them menu’s and three others on the opposite side of them.

“I’m Hanji and this is Erwin.” Hanji introduced happily and Erwin waved while Levi looked at the menu.

Sasha grinned and bowed in front of them. It’s very nice to meet you all, please take your time ordering and call me back when you guys are ready. Eren and the others should be in soon enough.

Sasha left them alone and went to greet others who came in.

“Levi!”

The short man looked up to see a grinning Eren and two other people with him.

“EREN!” Hanji nearly tackled Eren to the floor when she hugged him.

“Ms. Zoe?”

“It’s been forever since I’ve last seen you!” Hanji pulled away from Eren and looked up and down at him. “Look how much you’ve grown! I remember when I first saw you when you walked into my clas—“

“Quietly Hanji, you’re causing a scene.” Levi interrupted and Hanji smiled.

“Sit down! Sit down!” She muttered.

Armin, Mikasa and Eren scooted into the long seat and the three of them smiled.

“Ms. Zoe, please meet my friends Mikasa and Armin.” Eren introduced and the two of the others waved.

Mikasa, Armin, these are my teachers, Ms. Hanji Zoe and Mr. Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman…” Eren blushed but he was shocked when he saw his principal sitting with them and he knew this was going to be very awkward. He knew they could do nothing to him of course, but the embarrassment was just too much.

“I’m very proud of you Eren for getting this far, especially into college. I know this is bit awkward, but you see, Levi invited us since we are his closest friends. He just started teaching this year.” Erwin shook Eren’s hand, taking a bit of the awkwardness out of the table.

Mikasa and Armin introduced themselves while Levi and Eren stared at each other.

“I didn’t think you had any friends, Levi.” Eren said with a grin and the other rolled his eyes.

“There’s a lot of stuff you don’t know about me kid. I have a few friends here and there. I’m just not a person who interacts with people very well.”

Hanji shook her head. “That’s not what your students think.”

Levi sighed and caught Mikasa’s glare at him and Eren patted the girls back.

“S-Sorry, she’s a little protective of me. She’s been wanting to meet you for a while”

“Hmm,” Levi muttered, eye Mikasa up before breaking the staredown.

While everyone was catching up, Erwin was caught up by Armin. The boy was the cutest thing he’s seen. His cute blonde are and striking blue eyes. The way he talked and smiled. The boy was too cute for words.

They locked eyes once and Armin could feel the heat in Erwin’s eyes and the latter blushed.

“What high school did you graduate from Armin?” Erwin finally asked, wanting to hear Armin speak some more.

“U-Um… I actually just moved here to Sina. I’m from another place actually.”

“Ah, I see and what is your major?”

“I’ve been pursing my career as a writer.” Armin smiled gently and that smile stole Erwin’s heart, he leaned over the table just a little bit and rested his head in his palm. 

This was going to be an interesting day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea that i will steadily reveal throughout each chapter i post! I think you guys will love it!


	12. Poetry night and Christmas Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, I am so sleepy. I enjoyed writing this chapter :)
> 
> (please excuse my fucked up spelling / grammar mistakes.)

Erwin watched Armin quietly as he spoke with his friends. He wasn’t the type to immediately become infatuated with a person. It’s how he became successful right now. He didn’t have to worry about a love interest. This definitely was not him but the boy was so adorable. The way he laughed and talked. The way he even sipped at his tea.

Armin glanced at him every few minutes and when he blushed, it made Erwin feel something a bit more for him.

In all honesty, the boy was so adorable he wanted to touch him.

“Guys can we _not_ talk about that, I do not like that girl.” Mikasa muttered irritably. Sasha just gave Armin a note and it had the information that they needed to get Mikasa talking with Annie.

“Of course you don’t Mikasa, you’re too busy trying to watch over Eren to admit your feelings, but your actions are doing a great job at telling us. You watch her every time she comes in.” Armin said and the dark-haired girl refused to listen. She knew she felt _something_ for the girl but it would never work. They were both emotionally detached people (sorta) and it would just end in heartbreak. She didn’t want to experience what Eren did after these couple of years.

“Ah, so Miss Mikasa has a crush on a girl?” Erwin asked quietly looking at Mikasa who had her nose in the menu though they all knew she wasn’t reading it. Erwin only smiled.

“Mikasa, you need not to be shy. Try to embrace these feelings of infatuation and see if you can make them into something more.” Erwin gave the advice to her but in all reality; he needed to put that to good use himself. He glanced at Armin once and nodded his head to himself.

“Yeah! Go and talk to her! Say hello! Don’t be shy! Chances are, just by you taking the initiative might set things off. Do what Eren did.” Hanji said happily, clasping Mikasa’s hand with glee and the latter merely shook her head.

“I don’t like that girl.”

“Her names Annie, and we think you do.” Armin corrected gently.

“Hey guys! Sorry We’re late!” Jean came over to their table with a grin and was holding hands with Marco and behind them was Connie. “Whoa, we have a full house tonight; we can pull up some seats.”

“Glad you could make it Jean! It’s nice to see you again Marco and hi Connie!” Armin greeted and the others waved while Eren quickly introduced his table to the three.

“Levi eh?” Jean muttered, leaning a bit close. “Looks pretty short to me.”

Levi narrowed his eyes and was about get up before Eren and Hanji pulled him down.

“He didn’t mean it Levi, Jean is always an asshole, especially to me, so it comes natural from him.” Eren reassured, shoot an angered glare to Jean and an elbow in the ribs from Marco.

 Levi frowned and rolled his eyes. “Well he’d better watch his mouth before I fix it for him.” He said and Jean was about to say something rude before the whole commotion was stopped by Sasha on the microphone.

“Testing? Testing…Is this thing on?” She tapped the mic once and she smiled into the crowd. The café was overflowing with people today. People were literally standing to get a good view.

“I would like to thank everyone for coming out here today to celebrate Café la Titan’s new management crew. As you all know me, I am Sasha, but I would like you all to give a big round of applause to our new manager, Hannes!”

The shop boomed with whistles and claps as a man in his late forties and possibly his early fifties wearing a suit walked onto the small stage. He bowed and gestured for everyone to settle down.

“Thank you all for making this old man grateful for taking over this little café. I really appreciate all of you wonderful customers who make this café a success. Without you guys, we wouldn’t even be here.” Hannes was quiet for a second and smiled. “The crew and I decided to celebrate by having an official poetry night and live music if anyone ever volunteers to come up stage and sing. Though please, for the sake of everyone, _please_ make sure you know how to sing and what you’re singing.” The crowd laughed heartily.

Hannes continued to greet his crowd and make jokes, thanking them once more before handing the mic over to Sasha “Before we begin our first poetry night, I need to point out that for anyone who wants to sign up for either this or live music night, there is a sign-up sheet by the door so please feel free to sign yourself or others up before you leave today! Now, without further ado, please our first ever volunteer, Annie Leonhardt!”

The crowd clapped joyfully as Sasha handed the mic to the blonde Annie and Mikasa sat up a little, paying attention to her. Annie cleared her throat at the mic and she finally spoke.

“Thank you everyone.”

Mikasa blushed and it seemed as if she leaned a bit closer.

“I wrote this poem myself a few days ago. I think it would be nice to share it with all of you.” She said, her voice slightly monotone. She cleared her throat and began. “I call this poem, _Peaceful Love._ ”  She took a breath.

“There is peace in my soul. For such a long awaited time there, is love in my life, a love of melody and rhyme.”

Soft music began to play in the background and it seemed to make Annie’s poem much more meaningful.

“Once you took hold of my heart, I knew no other could have reached, as whispered fate took my hand, to levels only you could reach.” Annie uttered gently, working around each of her words like silk with her hands. She took one look at Mikasa and the last part she nearly cooed, emotion painted over her face.

“You in my life, will live eternally, I knew the first night we met, you were meant for me.” She stared at Mikasa for a second longer and closed her eyes, placing the mic back on its stand and bowed as the crowd applauded her.

Mikasa clapped slowly, watching as Annie exited off the stage and she leaned back onto her seat to see the whole table smiling at her and she frowned.

“You like her, Mikasa.”

**l  ❤  l**

“Thank you all for coming out! We hope to see you all again! Don’t forget to sign your name for next week’s poetry and live music night!” Sasha waved off some customers who left early.

“Wow I really enjoyed today. A lot of people here really do have some talent!” Hanji said, downing another cup of tea. The group was fairly quiet for a moment and she decided to start conversation again. “I can’t believe that Christmas is just around the corner, Levi still hasn’t put up a tree or any lights!”

Eren looked over to Levi who was ordering another cup of tea.

“Levi is that true?”

The short man shrugged. “It’s just lights. I can leave my porchlight on and call it a damn Christmas light. What difference does it make?”

Eren shook his head. “Levi you gotta get into the Christmas spirit! Setting up a tree and lights is next to the best part. You know?”

“Maybe you can go to Levi’s house and set up lights and a tree. I’ve already given him a tree, he just needs to decorate it and he needs lights.” Hanji whispered to Eren and wiggled her eyebrows. The boy blushed and looked to an irritated Levi. That would be a good idea, so he decided to ask Levi when he was ready to go.

“We should go do that now Levi. Before it gets dark you know?” Eren changed his mind and moved, pulling Levi up.

“Eren, we are not—“

“Yes we are because you’re being a scrooge.”

Eren waved off his friends. “Thank you guys so much. I had so much fun. Call me tonight okay?” Eren pulled Levi roughly towards the door but before he actually exited, he gave Armin a thumbs up and signed Mikasa up for next week’s live music since no one decided to do it. They knew Annie was going to be there so she needed to show off some of her skills too.

Hanji noticed how Erwin looked at Armin and gave them some space; she decided to leave as well since the place got a bit more quieter now. Mikasa had to work and Armin was off. Hanji and Mikasa waved off their friends. Jean, Marco and Connie had already left due to Marco complaining that the place was a bit too loud for him, so it was Just Erwin and Armin.

They smiled gently at each other and Armin cleared his throat and scooted his way out but not before bidding Erwin goodbye. “It was nice meeting you Mister Smith, I do hope that we cross paths one day.” Armin was nearly out of his seat before Erwin caught his arm gently.

“Wait…please…”

Armin blushed and looked at Erwin’s large hand and stopped, scooting back to his spot.

“Stay…for a little while longer? It’s a bit quiet so we can…talk.”

Armin nodded slowly. “All right. If that’s what you want.”

Erwin smiled and wondered what he should say, he was tongue-tied and didn’t want to sound silly in front of the boy. “You said that you were majoring in writing? What led you to that? What are were your inspirations?”

Armin looked down to think for a second. “Ah, well I love reading English Literature. I love reading the romantic poems back in the 17th and 18th century. They’ve always been my favorite. I’m hoping after college to get noticed by Survey Corporations. I’ve always wanted to work there.” He said and Erwin could hear the enthusiasm in his voice and the way his face lit up made him even more beautiful.

“I see, well that’s a great dream to have and I know that you will get there. That’s very exciting; I can tell you love it just by looking at your face.” Erwin said smoothly, and Armin blushed

“T-Thank you.”

“Are you available any time this week?” Erwin asked, checking the time and Armin shook his head.

“I work at school but that’s early in the morning and I am usually off by one or two in the afternoon. Other than that, I am usually at home reading if I’m not here with Mikasa or Eren,”

Erwin smiled and took Armin’s hand in his and lifted it up to his lips and delivered and feather-light kiss upon his knuckles which made Armin’s face red as a tomato, he’s never had _anyone_ do this to him. “Very good, because I would love to see you again. Is that all right with you, Armin?” 

Only a nod came from Armin, he couldn’t. The words in his mind would not exit his mouth.

“Thank you. In that case,” Erwin placed a neatly folded piece of paper in his hand and kissed Armin’s knuckles once more.

“Please call me when you have the chance and we can set up a date. Thank you for staying.”

Erwin let go of Armin’s hand and bid him goodbye, leaving him there alone.

“Oh you go Armin. You didn’t even have to do any work to get that guys number. He is a hot piece of ass so you should stick around with him.” Sasha gave Armin a free cup of ice cream. “You look like you need it. You’re so red, you just might explode.”

Armin thanked Sasha and ate one bite of the ice cream before he opened the piece of paper that had Erwin’s name and number in it.

**l**   **❤**   **l**

“Eren stop. I don’t want to put up those stupid lights dammit.”

“Well it’s too late because I’ve already bought the lights and we’re heading to your house.” Eren said while reading his second installment of the 50 shades of Grey trilogy. They were in Levi’s car, he had insisted on driving and Eren though this would be a good time to read. This was Eren’s first time seeing Levi’s home so he was excited”

“You bought them? More like you picked them out and I paid for them,” Levi grouched and rolled his eyes. Eren shrugged.

“Same difference. You’ve been wanting to pay for me anyways so…” Eren picked out ornaments for the tree and picked out different lights for them to hang outside of his home and inside of the window. He wanted get the outside lights done first before it got dark.

“We’re here.” Levi finally muttered and Eren looked up from his book. Wow. Levi’s place was nice. He lived in apartments and they were super nice.

Eren packed most of the lights in his arms while Levi carried the ornaments.

He hated that Eren was making him do this but he was happy that he was there with him. That’s all that mattered to him…so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem that Annie read was not mine I take no credit. I borrowed the poem from this website below, just to let you guys know. Thanks!
> 
> http://www.1lovepoems.com/short-love-poems.shtml


	13. For lack of a better title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Merry Christmas Guys! 
> 
> Here's a rather short chapter! But this one was pretty fun to write! :D
> 
> (please excuse my spelling / grammar mistakes.)

“Hot chocolate or Coffee?” Levi asked Eren. They just got inside, just finishing putting up the icicle lights on Levi’s roof. Eren was busy taking the artificial Christmas tree out of the box.

“Um… Hot Chocolate please.”

Levi nodded and went into the kitchen to start Eren’s hot beverage and his as well. He place water into his Keurig and popped in the little container with Eren’s hot chocolate. Once that was done, he went into the living room to see that the boy was already done with setting up the tree, he was just sitting crossed-legged on the floor reading something.

He stood next to him and bent over, glancing over Eren’s shoulder to peek at the paper he was looking at.  “You never asked me where I wanted to set the tree.” He muttered gently in Eren’s ear and the latter nearly fell over.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Eren grouched, clutching at his chest. He let out a breath of air and looked at Levi, standing up. Where would you like to set your Christmas Tree Levi?”

Levi stood back and looked around his living room and pointed in front of the window. “There.”

Eren examined the spot and smiled gently. “Nice spot.” He went back to looking at his paper on the lights and such and finally began his work, almost forgetting about Levi. He began wrapping the lights around the tree, standing back to look at them. He then took the rest of the ornaments and hung them on various branches of the Christmas tree.

Levi just looked on and smiled gently, he this was his first Christmas – and birthday that he’s had lights and a tree up. Who knew that a kid like Eren would do something like this?

He went back to the kitchen to get Eren’s mug out as it was still hot but warm enough to drink. He placed in a fresh cartridge to make himself a cup of coffee. As he went into the living room, Eren was almost done with the tree, he bent over, picking up some more ornaments when he called out.

“Oi,”

Eren looked back and smiled.

“Take a break kid, you need it, here.” Levi handed Eren his mug of Hot Chocolate and Eren sat down on the couch exhausted.

“Whew,”

Levi sat next to Eren, turning on his television though it was still on silent.   
“The tree is coming together pretty good.” He said after a long silence loomed around them.

Eren smiled and blushed slightly, nodding as he sipped a bit more until he put the mug down. “Thank you, I just thought that you deserved something nice and bright. Is this your first time putting up lights and a tree?”

Levi shrugged. “Yeah, Hanji pressed me into getting the lights up and the tree but I wouldn’t let her.”

“What makes me different than Ms. Zoe? You’ve known her longer than me and you let me put up the lights and the tree…”

Levi really didn’t know the answer to that one. He stared at his T.V for a few seconds and he closed his eyes. “When I figure out the answer to that question, I’ll let you know.” He got up and went back to the kitchen to fetch his coffee.

Eren chuckled gently and yawned. He was getting pretty tired and he had work in the morning. He needed to hurry and get Levi’s Christmas tree up before it was too late. He checked the time and almost choked on his spit. It was nine at night. Where in the hell was the time going?? He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

“Something wrong?” Eren saw Levi, standing in the middle of the living room with his coffee and he frowned. “Um…I have work in the morning. After I finish your tree I’d better be getting on home…if that’s all right with you?”

Levi frowned and he checked the time. He didn’t mind taking Eren back home but they were at his house and he was the king of this castle. “I can take you back home in the morning. You can shower tonight and in the morning and we’ll get up early so you can get fresh clothes for work, okay?”

Eren blushed. He was spending the night at Levi’s house? “O-Okay…”

**l** **❤**   **l**

Finally, Eren was finished and he was exhausted.

Levi sat on his couch as Eren plugged up the tree and the Christmas lights outside, the lights were so bright and pretty he was amazed. “Very pretty.” He commented, though Eren was already on the couch, nearly half asleep.

He sighed, and took both of their cups and washed them out before he tidied the rest of his living before picking the sleeping Eren up and into his bedroom. Once he laid him down in his bed, Eren stirred in his sleep until he woke up and figured out that he was in Levi’s. He sat up quickly, his face as red as a tomato.

“Um…”

Levi moved away from Eren and pulled off his shirt and went into his drawers to find a two pairs and pajama pants for him and Eren to wear. “You’re sleeping with me, it gets cold my room at night and I don’t like having the heater on, unless you want to sleep on the couch. I can bring you blankets.”

Eren thought about it for a second until Levi threw him his pajama pants. “Think about it while you’re in the shower.”

Eren nodded and caught the plaid black and red pj pants. Levi pointed to where the bathroom was and he went inside. It was nice and clean. The floors were pearly white and the mirror was sparkling. Levi was a very clean man. He smiled and started the shower, stepping inside after stripping.

**l** **❤**   **l**

Eren stepped out bathroom freshly showered. He watched Levi with his lamp and glasses on. He was reading.

He was shirtless unlike Eren who wore one of Levi’s black tank tops.

“Um…” Eren started.

Levi looked up from his book. “Yes?”

“I decided to sleep in here. I can sleep on the opposite side…” Eren reassured and he looked at his dirty clothes. “What do I do with these?”

Levi looked up and waved his hands in the corner. “Set them over there. Fold them and I’lll get them washed before you’re up in the morning.”

Eren nodded and did as he was told and once he was done, he headed to Levi’s bed and sat on the edge, waiting for something he didn’t know what.

“What are you doing? Get in.” Levi folded the blankets back and continued reading, passing him the remote control for his television on the wall in his room. “You can watch what you want.”

“Oh, O-Okay…” Eren slowly slid into Levi’s bed, sitting up. He wasn’t even close to him. He turned on his T.V and kept it fairly low, flipping through the channels to find what he wanted watch. Unfortunately he wasn’t interested on what was showing on the television so he turned it off.

“Nothing good on?” Levi asked, though he didn’t look up from his novel.

Eren shook his head and gave the remote control back to Levi and moved over a bit closer to see what the short man was reading. It was the book that Levi had bought at the book store a few days ago. “Is it good?” He finally asked and Levi looked over at Eren and nodded.

“Yeah, pretty interesting,”

“Can you read it out to me?” Eren asked and Levi looked up from his book and a smirk tugged at his lips as he began reading out loud to Eren.

After almost half an hour, Levi noticed that Eren was lying comfortably in his bed, fast asleep and he marked his place in the book and closed it, setting it on the night stand next to him. He took off his glasses and turned off his light, sliding down and pulling the duvet over Eren. Levi laid down and watched Eren sleep, his hand gently moving towards his cheeks, his fingers gently stroking his soft and supple skin.

His thumb caressed Eren’s cheek once more before he stirred in his sleep and moved closer to Levi, wrapping his arm around the short man, stunning Levi. Gently adjusting himself with Eren on his chest now, Levi placed his free arm around his head and closed his eyes, listening to Eren’s gentle snores which are what lulled him into the quiet bliss of unconsciousness.

**l** **❤**   **l**

The sun faintly shined on Eren’s face and he fluttered his emerald eyes open. He squinted and forgot where he was for a moment until he closed his eyes to the sound of soft breathing behind him, the warm air fanning his the back of his neck.

_Oh…_

He spent the night at Levi’s house.

He smiled until his eyes scanned the clean room for a clock and he frowned.

**_10:48AM_ **

“Shit!” He shot up from his resting spot and rolled out of bed, nearly frightening Levi.

“What the hell are you doing?” Levi grouched, his blue eyes narrowed due to the sunlight spilling in his room.

Eren grabbed his now clean and neatly folded clothes setting in the chair across the room struggling to put them on. “I’m late for work!” He nearly yelled, though when he turned around, Levi grabbed his hand and pulled him towards his short yet strong chest, his lips crashing into Eren’s.

When Levi pulled away, Eren was dazed, staring at the short man.

“Stay with me. Sleep a little longer.”

“Yeah but—“

Levi shushed him with another deeper kiss. “Sleep a little longer, brat.” Before kissing him deeply again, leading him back to the bed, the pair of pants falling out of Eren’s hand as they both slid into the duvet and cuddled, forgetting about the world for a while longer.

**l** **❤**   **l**

Armin looked at the number in his hand.

He was at home in his pajamas. It was a few days until Christmas and he was off work today. He never forgot about his sweet encounter with Erwin a couple of days back and he wanted to call him, but he didn’t know what to say.

The blush on his face was now visible as he picked up his phone and dialed Erwin’s number. The handsome man answered within three rings, surprising Armin.

“ _Hello_?”

Armin was quiet for a few seconds, words barely forming in his mouth. “E-Erwin?”

The voice across the phone sounded like he was smiling. “ _Armin, I was hoping you’d call soon. How are you?_ ”

Armin smiled gently, rubbing his hand across his warm face. “I’m fine. I just called to tell you that um…I am free and…and well…”

Erwin chuckled gently over the line. “ _You’d like to hang out today wouldn’t you?_ ”

Armin smiled and nodded even though he knew Erwin wouldn’t be able to see it. “Yes, that would be nice actually.” He rubbed the back of his head, wondering what they were going to do. He was attracted to Erwin. He was tall and muscular, handsome and so polite.

“ _Would you mind if I picked you up? I’m getting ready now and you can pick where you’d like to go._ ” Erwin’s deep voice sounded into Armin’s ear, sending chills up his spine.

“Ah, yes, I don’t mind, I will get dressed myself, while I am doing that I will think about it…”

“ _Wonderful, I’ll see you then?_ ”

Armin smiled. “Yes, see you then Erwin.”

They both hung up and Armin looked at himself in the mirror. He was going on his first date and he had no idea what to expect. He ran his hand through his golden hair and smiled at himself.

His very first _date_.


End file.
